Esperando Por Você
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Quando os verdadeiros sentimentos de Lily forem revelados, James estará disposto a trocar a amizade sincera por amor verdadeiro?
1. Capítulo 1

**Esperando Por Você** pertence exclusivamente a **Holly Jacobs**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Holly Jacobs e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperando Por Você - Holly Jacobs<strong>

James Potter saltava os degraus da escada que levava ao apartamento de Lily Evans, praguejando contra o espírito boêmio que a levara a alugar um imóvel no quinto andar de um edifício sem elevador.

— Lily! — chamou preocupado enquanto batia na porta.

Ela telefonara pouco antes dizendo estar encrencada e precisando de socorro urgente. A viagem de quinze minutos fora uma agonia, porque não tinha idéia do tipo de problema em que a velha amiga se metera dessa vez.

— Estou indo — respondeu uma voz feminina.

A porta se abriu. Metade dos cabelos ruivos de Lily estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e a outra metade caía solta sobre sua nuca. O robe desbotado cobria sua velha camiseta de futebol, uma peça que ela tomara emprestada no ginásio e nunca mais devolvera.

Sempre que James pedia a camiseta, Lily respondia que ela estava suja e que a devolveria depois de lavá-la. Mais de dez anos se passaram. Ou ela tinha os piores hábitos de higiene que um ser humano pode ter, ou pretendia ficar com a camiseta.

Lily parecia estar bem. Um pouco nervosa, mas era só isso. E depois de todas as possibilidades assustadoras que haviam passado por sua cabeça, uma velha camiseta de futebol não era realmente uma preocupação.

— Tudo bem? — James entrou no apartamento, fechou a porta e deixou o paletó sobre uma cadeira antes de ir sentar-se no sofá. — Parece pálida.

Ela se sentou na almofada vizinha.

— Desta vez estou mesmo encrencada — disse. — Por que estou sempre me metendo em confusões? Tenho quase trinta anos, um emprego bem remunerado, sucesso profissional... Emmeline Vance aprovou o vestido que criei para vesti-la na entrega do prêmio em Tennessee. É minha maior encomenda. Eloise estava quase tão excitada quanto eu. Ia telefonar para você esta noite e contar tudo, talvez até convidá-lo para uma celebração... Não sei como essas coisas acontecem. Tomo minhas vitaminas todos os dias, corro dez quilômetros todos os domingos...

James ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estivera com Lily em mais de uma dessas corridas.

Ela riu.

— Tudo bem, caminho depressa...

— E pára em todas as barracas de cachorro-quente e lojas de doces no caminho.

— Mas pelo menos caminho. E não é esse é o ponto. Quero dizer que não sou nenhuma idiota, cuido de minha saúde, e mesmo assim...

— O que foi desta vez?

— Isto. — Ela abriu o robe com um movimento teatral, apoiando as pernas sobre a mesa de café. Estavam cobertas por... alguma coisa.

— Mas o quê...? Lily, o que foi que fez agora?

Podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos e foi tomado por uma onda de compaixão.

— Vou para a praia no próximo final de semana para cuidar do meu bronzeado — ela respondeu, como se a afirmação explicasse tudo.

— E daí?

— Bem, não queria pernas peludas! Infelizmente, tenho pêlos pretos e grossos. Uso a lâmina de barbear todas as manhãs, e no final da tarde já posso sentir a pele áspera e ver aquela horrível sombra escura. É embaraçoso. Por isso decidi usar cera depilatória.

James tirou um lenço do bolso e entregou-o à amiga, que chorava copiosamente. Ela assoou o nariz de maneira pouco feminina ou delicada.

— Então decidiu depilar as pernas. E daí? O que há de errado nisso?

Um soluço brotou de seu peito.

— Dói! Tirei a primeira faixa de cera e pensei que fosse desmaiar de dor. Agora não tenho coragem para tirar o restante. Passei a tarde toda sentada, tentando reunir forças, mas sinto-me incapaz de prosseguir.

— E quer que eu termine por você? — A apreensão desapareceu por completo. James sentiu os lábios distendidos, embora tentasse conter o riso. Sabia que Lily acabaria vendo o humor da situação, mas não enquanto o momento não passasse.

— Não pensei que pudesse ser pior do que quando pedi sua ajuda para recuperar meu anel de formatura — ela disse.

— Nada pode ser tão terrível. — A lembrança era clara, embora tentasse enterrá-la de vez. O animal de estimação de Lily, um gato chamado Muffin, havia comido seu anel de formatura do ginásio, e o veterinário dissera que eventualmente a jóia seria expelida. James passara boa parte da semana examinando os... restos alimentares do gato em busca do anel. Lily jurava ficar enjoada com a tarefa, e os pais dela recusaram-se a ajudá-la.

— Você finalmente o encontrou — recordou ela com tom triunfante. O sorriso radiante quase compensava a tarefa. — E até limpou o anel para mim.

— Mas você nunca mais voltou a usá-lo.

— E você teria usado? — Os soluços transformaram-se em uma gargalhada.

Essa era uma das características de Lily, ela nunca conseguia decidir-se por um estado de espírito. E quando estava com ela, o humor de James oscilava com a mesma rapidez.

Lily envolvia-se em situações ridículas e esperava que ele a ajudasse. Depois, de alguma forma, conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se uma espécie de cruzamento entre um cavaleiro medieval e bobo da corte.

— Então acredita que tirar a cera de suas pernas será mais fácil do que explorar os restos das refeições de Muffin?

— Para você, não para mim. Não imagina como dói. — Ela se moveu no sofá e colocou a perna direita sobre os joelhos de James. — Imaginei que seria mais fácil se conversássemos e você puxasse a cera quando eu menos esperasse e... Ai! — Lily removeu a perna e massageou a região dolorida. Ele jogou a fita de papel coberta por cera e pêlos sobre a mesa de café.

— Não disse que eu devia puxar quando não estivesse esperando?

— Mas tinha de esperar que eu estivesse distraída. — E devolveu a perna ao local de origem, sobre os joelhos do amigo.

Ele massageou a pele irritada.

— Lembra-se de quando tinha dez anos e decidiu que era capaz de pular do trampolim?

— E daí? Podia ter dado certo.

— Se você houvesse pulado. Saltar da plataforma e agarrar-se nela não foi exatamente uma boa idéia. E ficar pendurada lá em cima...

— Tive medo de cair com muita força e quebrar alguma coisa.

— Por isso ficou gritando para que eu a ajudasse a descer. — James removeu outra faixa de cera.

— Ai! Devia tê-lo chutado com mais força.

— Usou força suficiente para quebrar meus óculos. — Ele removeu mais uma tira.

— Ei, está indo depressa demais. Não tive tempo para recuperar-me da última faixa de cera.

— Desculpe-me. Mas já estamos quase terminando esta perna. Alguma novidade?

— Desde ontem, quando conversamos pela última vez? Vejamos... Oh, sim, terminei com Ted.

James nunca havia gostado do sujeito. Ele tinha olhos pequenos e um hábito persistente de brincar com os cabelos de Lily. Não sabia por que, mas o gesto o irritava. Mesmo assim, tentou parecer solidário.

— Sinto muito. Estavam namorando há quase um ano, não? O que aconteceu?

— Ontem à noite, quando fomos jantar, percebi que éramos incompatíveis.

James puxou mais uma tira de cera, e dessa vez Lily contentou-se com um olhar furioso.

— Por quê?

— Ele também pediu _fetuccine._

Estava habituado à lógica distorcida da velha amiga. Era um advogado, e passava o dia todo vasculhando montanhas de argumentos em busca da verdade. Mas, com Lily, o exame de palavras e frases era sempre mais difícil.

— E daí?

— Percebi que você teria pedido camarão — ela respondeu.

Nesse ponto ela estava certa. Adorava camarão. Mas o que sua preferência pessoal tinha em comum com o fim do relacionamento com Ted?

— Não entendi.

— Quando você pede camarão, sempre roubo um ou dois do seu prato. Assim tenho o melhor dos dois pratos: meu _fetuccine _e seu camarão. É como quando vamos ao cinema. Ted nunca comprava jujubas, e eu era forçada a comprá-las junto com os bombons de licor que adoro, e comecei a sentir medo de engordar muito.

James removeu mais duas faixas numa sucessão rápida.

— Ai! Está se divertindo, não é?

— A outra perna. — E preparou-se para a segunda etapa da tarefa. — Em resumo, terminou um relacionamento de um ano porque Ted pediu o prato errado?

Lily balançou a cabeça e corou. James acostumara-se a muitas coisas ao longo dos anos, mas vê-la ruborizar não era uma delas.

— Não. Eu rompi o namoro porque, enquanto ele se despedia com um beijo de boa-noite, um beijo patético, devo acrescentar, notei que você não é do tipo que dá beijos patéticos. Não que esteja pedindo para beijar-me. O fato é que um dia quero encontrar um homem que beije tão bem quanto você e saiba como escolher o jantar. Coisas assim...

James parou no meio de uma tira de cera.

— Ei, acabe logo com isso! Ficar esperando faz a dor parecer ainda maior e... Ai! Droga! Por que os homens podem ter pernas cabeludas? Não é justo!

— Quando me beijou? — James quis saber, ignorando as queixas. Não se lembrava de tê-la beijado. Fora chutado por ela, esfolado, arranhado, trancado em um armário de limpeza da escola... Mas um beijo? Não. Um beijo não era algo que um homem pudesse esquecer.

— Jay, estou ofendida! No laboratório de química. Eu estava no primeiro ano do curso, você no último... Eu misturava substâncias e meu experimento explodiu. Desmaiei de susto. Estava lá, caída no chão, e quando abri os olhos você estava debruçado sobre mim, beijando-me como nos filmes do cinema. Fiquei arrasada, certa de que não sabia beijar. Quando você foi para a universidade, passei um ano inteiro praticando, esperando recebê-lo com um beijo de verdade quando voltasse para casa.

James arrancou três faixas de cera sem parar para respirar.

— Agora está sendo cruel!

— Aquilo não foi um beijo. — Mantendo a voz baixa, tentava livrar-se da tensão e da frustração. — Foi uma técnica de respiração artificial.

Era ofensivo saber que Lily o julgava capaz de beijar daquele jeito! Lembrava-se dos rapazes com quem ela saíra durante seu primeiro ano na universidade, como odiava ouvir os pais dela falando sobre cada um dos namorados. Lily jamais os mencionava quando conversavam, e agora entendia porquê. Ela pensava estar praticando...

Lily o encarou por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir. Momentos antes estivera soluçando em seu lenço, e agora secava as lágrimas provocadas pelas gargalhadas.

— Está dizendo que passei um ano treinando para saber corresponder quando fizesse respiração boca-a-boca?

— Lily...

— Imaginava ser a pior de todas, mas Bennedict Archibald disse que eu era a melhor que ele já havia beijado. Lembra-se de Ben? Ele beijou metade da escola. Então compreendi que você me chamava de criança porque era assim que me via. A criança da casa vizinha. Quase uma irmã caçula. Além do mais, naquela época você estava com Patti. Depois foi a vez de Lynda, Amy, Julie, Bridgit... — Ela parou de falar e fitou-o com piedade. — Desculpe. Enfim, acabei desistindo. No final, fiquei feliz por não ter continuado com a perseguição. Você é o melhor amigo que uma garota pode ter. Quem mais iria correr comigo aos domingos?

— Aquilo não é uma corrida. É uma orgia alimentar. — E puxou a última faixa de cera.

— Uau! Nunca mais me esquecerei da dor que senti. É melhor que o resultado dure seis semanas, como diz a embalagem, ou vou processar o fabricante.

James a encarava em silêncio. Lily o perseguira? Quando ela se mudara para a casa vizinha, ainda eram jovens demais para vê-la como uma menina. Era apenas a filha do vizinho. Depois, com o passar do tempo, tornaram-se amigos.

Amigos.

E ainda eram amigos. Se Lily o perseguira, não chegara muito perto. E não insistira muito. Ela estivera sempre a seu lado, pronta para ouvi-lo, pedindo sua ajuda, ajudando-o, embora nem imaginasse quantas vezes seu coração generoso acalmara o dele, especialmente nos últimos meses desde que Bridgit...

Melhor nem pensar nisso. Não queria lembrar. Odiava encarar o fracasso. A longa relação de nomes que Lily acabara de recitar provava um fato: era um fracasso com as mulheres. Cinco romances sérios desde a universidade e nenhum deles havia durado. Julgara ter finalmente encontrado a alma gêmea em Bridgit. Planejara casar-se com ela e formar uma família, mas o sonho morrera com o acidente de Bridgit.

— Jay? — Ela se levantou sorrindo. — Vou preparar o jantar. — Havia um convite implícito no comentário. Ou seria um aviso?

Contendo um gemido, ele pensou depressa. Lily e cozinha eram palavras que não combinavam. Lily e indigestão eram quase sinônimos.

— Já que suas pernas estão lisas e macias, por que não vamos exibi-las em algum restaurante? Prometo pedir camarão.

O alívio era evidente em seu rosto. Lily odiava cozinhar.

— Estava mesmo esperando que convidasse. Agora que estou novamente sem namorado, serão muitas as noites que passarei em casa, comendo a comida que faço. Sabe que isso é um incentivo para que eu procure logo outro rapaz interessante?

— Posso imaginar.

— Bem, vou mudar de roupa. Não posso sair vestida assim.

— Não. Essa camiseta é minha? — Agora que o problema fora resolvido, James retomava o velho hábito de provocá-la. Na verdade, irritá-la com a questão da camiseta tornara-se quase um ritual. Ambos sabiam que ele jamais a teria de volta.

Como se nem houvesse percebido o que usava, ela abaixou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos.

— Ei, você tem razão. Eu a devolveria agora, mas prefiro lavá-la primeiro. Na semana que vem você a terá de volta.

Lily dirigiu-se ao banheiro, e James não resistiu ao impulso de acompanhá-la com os olhos, apreciando o movimento sinuoso dos quadris. Sua velha amiga era uma bela mulher.

Ele afastou o pensamento. Eram amigos há tanto tempo, que estava acostumado com Lily.

Lily Evans era quase uma irmã.

E uma jovem de sorte por não ter insistido na paixão adolescente. Caso contrário, James teria arruinado o relacionamento que haviam construído. Tinha um jeito todo especial para agir de maneira errada com o sexo oposto.

Não. Ambos tinham muita sorte por não terem ido além de uma simples experiência de respiração artificial.

* * *

><p>Lily examinou a cômoda que mantinha no banheiro. Jantar com James nunca significava comer um sanduíche na lanchonete da esquina, e por isso não podia vestir uma calça jeans. Melhor assim. Adorava vestir-se com mais cuidado. Era quase um vício profissional.<p>

E como funcionária de uma loja de vestidos antigos, tinha diversas oportunidades para exercitar o hobby. E naquela semana cometera um adorável excesso. Comprara o vestido perfeito para aquela noite. A peça chegara à loja na semana anterior, e nada seria melhor para a ocasião. Poria em prática o plano que havia traçado com cuidado.

O vestido era branco, quase virginal, pelo menos quando estava no cabide. Mas quando o vestira...

Lily sorriu, deixando o tecido macio deslizar por seu corpo e examinando-se no espelho preso à parede.

Sim, o vestido que parecera virginal no cabide era pura tentação quando usado sobre um corpo feminino. E naquela noite precisava desempenhar o papel de tentadora a fim de atingi-lo.

Sentia-se um pouco culpada pelo que tramava fazer, mas reconhecia a necessidade do uso de subterfúgios. James era teimoso demais para o próprio bem. E era apenas o bem dele que tinha em mente. Notara os círculos escuros em torno de seus olhos, um traço que se tornara permanente nos últimos meses, e também havia percebido que o velho amigo perdera alguns quilos. Ainda lamentava o fim de seu último relacionamento.

Por isso tinha de superar a culpa e concentrar-se no plano. Talvez não fosse muito honesto, mas era pelo bem de James. Ele era teimoso demais para perceber que precisava afastar-se, mas não seria capaz de resistir ao impulso de agir como herói. Assim, jamais saberia que era ela quem o resgatava.

Os sapatos brancos de salto alto completaram o traje. Depois de prender os cabelos num coque simples, perfumar-se e adornar-se com algumas bijuterias e maquiagem leve, decidiu que estava pronta.

— Podemos ir — anunciou entusiasmada ao entrar na sala.

James assobiou, e ela girou em torno de si mesma.

— Gostou?

— O que fiz para merecer um vestido como esse?

Ele estava caindo na armadilha. Desempenhando seu papel, Lily encolheu os ombros.

— Nada. Não é para você. Já que vai me levar a um restaurante, quero estar bem. Afinal, sou uma mulher livre e sozinha, e o homem de meus sonhos pode estar em qualquer lugar. Quero estar pronta para conhecê-lo.

O sorriso de James perdeu parte do brilho.

— Pronta... para quê?

— Para qualquer coisa. Ninguém sabe o que vai encontrar quando sai de casa. — E dirigiu-se à porta.

— Concordo com você, docinho, mas não sei se devia apelar para uma publicidade tão... direta.

— O que quer dizer? Meu vestido é muito decente.

James mantinha os braços cruzados e a testa franzida.

— Decente não é a palavra que eu teria escolhido para descrever seu vestido.

— Não vou mudar de roupa. Pense bem. Se não conseguir encontrar um namorado esta noite, terei de comer a comida que faço. Não é esse destino que quer para sua melhor amiga, é?

Ele suspirou e caminhou para a porta.

Lily saiu atrás dele e trancou o apartamento.

— Está com algum outro problema? Quero dizer, algo mais o aborrece, além do meu vestido? — Tinha suas suspeitas. James enfrentava o mesmo problema há meses. — Bridgit?

Ele se virou com uma expressão estranha. Depois balançou a cabeça e começou a descer a escada.

— Não há nada de errado. Apenas o cansaço.

— Oh, sim, deve estar exausto. — Sorrindo, decidiu esconder a preocupação. Afinal, tinha um plano perfeito. — Tem trabalhado demais. Não saímos juntos há semanas.

— Você estava namorando, lembra-se?

— Agora não estou mais. E quando quiser falar sobre Bridgit, estarei pronta para ouvi-lo.

Para ele havia o trabalho, e depois mais trabalho. Pelo menos, era assim desde que Bridgit o deixara. Na verdade, seu trabalho no Escritório de Advocacia Ericson e Roberts sempre havia sido uma prioridade. Durante os cinco anos desde que começara a trabalhar lá, encontrara seu nicho e se esforçara para preservá-lo.

Mas desde o fim do romance com Bridgit, não havia apenas se esforçado. Trabalhara como se não houvesse mais nada em sua vida. Lily o observara impotente, sem saber como confortá-lo ou de que forma convencê-lo a reduzir a carga de trabalho. Trabalhar como um louco era seu jeito de lidar com a perda de Bridgit.

Bridgit.

O rompimento era um dos poucos assuntos que o fazia mergulhar no silêncio. Lily sabia que o amigo ainda estava sofrendo. Era seu trabalho cuidar para que ele se afastasse do escritório por algum tempo, o suficiente para recuperar-se.

James era um homem de trinta anos de idade à beira de um infarto.

E ela era uma mulher de vinte e oito anos disposta a tudo para salvá-lo.

— Vamos lá, garotão, estou faminta! — Ela entrou no carro e ajustou o cinto de segurança.

— Você está sempre com fome.

— Exatamente. E acha justo que, sabendo que deve alimentar-me regularmente, fique aí parado, enquanto a comida está longe daqui?

— Já estamos indo.

Seguiram num silêncio confortável. Lily sorriu ao ver que paravam na frente do Bayside Country Club, o clube de James. Na primeira vez em que ele a levara ali, sentira-se deslocada, mas só até a refeição ser servida. A verdade era que se sentia à vontade onde quer que houvesse boa comida, o Bayside tinha os melhores pratos de Erie, Pensilvânia.

— Olá, Six — ela cumprimentou o _maitre._

— Ah, Sr. Potter e a jovem Lily. Que prazer.

Lily permitiu que Sirius tomasse sua mão para um beijo terno.

— Não temos reservas, e a culpa é toda minha. Ofereci-me para cozinhar para James, e o pobre coitado ficou tão apavorado que decidiu trazer-me aqui.

— Há sempre uma mesa para vocês aqui. — Sirius levou-os a um canto mais tranquilo do salão. — Querem pedir um aperitivo?

— Comida, meu caro amigo. Apenas comida. É a única coisa capaz de salvar meu coração partido.

— Mais um namorado perdido? — o Sirius perguntou a James.

— Dizem que o homem não sabia beijar.

Lily encarou-o com ar crítico e decidiu oferecer uma explicação.

— Bem, beijar é importante. Mas, pior que isso, o sujeito não sabia escolher seu jantar.

— Ah, então cometeu um crime imperdoável. E falando em boa comida, Frank criou um novo molho para massa que vai fazê-la esquecer todos os problemas.

— Estou tão abalada, que não sei se poderei apreciá-lo de maneira justa. Mas prometo que vou me esforçar.

— E eu vou querer camarão — James anunciou.

— Como sempre, Jay. Vou apressar o pedido.

Assim que Sirius afastou-se, Lily fez uma careta para James.

— Está vendo? Alguém percebe que sofri uma grande perda.

— Foi você quem rompeu o namoro.

James sempre tentava fazer um rompimento parecer lógico. O que ele não entendia era que o coração não usava de lógica. Não havia como empurrá-lo em uma direção que ele não desejava seguir.

Aprendera essa lição no ginásio, depois de um beijo que a fizera entender que ele era mais que um vizinho e amigo. Infelizmente, o coração de James permanecia adormecido. Ele partira para a universidade e conhecera Patti, a lider de torcida, e depois seguira em frente por uma longa linha de sucessoras.

Observara como James tentava analisar o rompimento com Bridgit há meses, sem nenhum resultado positivo. Se pudesse conversar com ele sobre o assunto, teria tentado provar que a mulher nunca fora sua metade ideal. Mas James se negava a discutir o fim da relação. E sabia que ele teria de enxergar a verdade por si mesmo. Precisava de tempo e distância, não de discursos.

E era aí que seu plano entrava em cena.

— Posso ter sido a responsável pelo fim do namoro, mas ainda assim sofri uma perda. E isso me faz lembrar outro problema.

— Problema?

Sentindo que o jogo havia começado, Lily fez o primeiro movimento.

— Esqueça. Estou certa de que encontrarei alguém disposto a me ajudar. Afinal, você mesmo disse que o vestido é impressionante.

— Eu não disse isso.

James, sempre literal e pronto para argumentar. Literal, mas previsível. Apesar da vontade de rir, Lily manteve o ar aborrecido.

— Não disse? Bem, talvez tenha insinuado. De qualquer maneira, logo descobrirei sozinha o verdadeiro poder de impacto deste vestido. O que acha de ir ao bar enquanto esperamos pelo jantar? Talvez encontre alguém disposto a ajudar-me.

— Lily, docinho, você sabe que a ajudarei, se puder.

— Não. Sou perfeitamente capaz de resolver meu problema sozinha. Sabe que odeio importuná-lo com minhas pequenas dificuldades.

— Lily... — Havia uma nota irritada na voz dele.

— Por que insiste em agir como se eu fosse uma perfeita incapaz? Sou uma mulher adulta. Tenho certeza de que encontrarei uma solução satisfatória para tudo isso.

— Lily...

— Teria encontrado uma forma de remover toda aquela cera sem sua ajuda. Não quero mais incomodá-lo com meus problemas.

— Afinal, qual é o problema? — ele perguntou impaciente.

— Não precisa gritar comigo.

— Desculpe-me.

— Tudo bem — ela choramingou.

James inclinou-se e tocou seu queixo com a ponta de um dedo.

— Agora, diga-me que problema é esse.

— Lembra-se de quando você chegou em minha casa? Eu disse que estava depilando as pernas por que ia à praia no final de semana para bronzear-me.

— Sim, eu me lembro de tudo que disse.

— Esse é o problema.

— Mas já removemos a cera de suas pernas.

— Não estou me referindo à cera, mas à praia.

— O que tem a praia? — Tinha a sensação de que estava mais confuso a cada resposta que ouvia.

Erie possuía as mais belas praias de água doce da região. Presque Isle, uma península que tocava o lago Erie, abrigava praias maravilhosas e criava baías acolhedoras que ficavam a poucos minutos da cidade. Lily adorava frequentá-las durante o verão e sempre tentava convencê-lo a acompanhá-la. Mas dessa vez tinha algo diferente em mente.

— Preciso de uma companhia masculina — disparou. — Esperava que conhecesse alguém.

— Por que precisa de um homem?

— Porque apenas casais são permitidos nessa praia.

James riu.

— Docinho, de onde tirou essa idéia? Qualquer pessoa pode ir a Presque Isle. Afinal, estamos falando sobre um parque estadual.

— Um parque que não inclui a península, Amore Island. Lembra-se? Já falei com você sobre o lugar. A agência de viagem de Jody está oferecendo um pacote especial, e Ted e eu já havíamos decidido aproveitar. Agora que rompi com Ted, não sei o que fazer.

— Não estou entendendo.

Para um advogado, ele era perspicaz com os contratos que defendia, mas incapaz de seguir meia dúzia de argumentos simples. Devagar, como se falasse com uma criança pequena, Lily explicou:

— Trata-se de um hotel para casais. Como não faço mais parte de um casal, eles não permitirão minha entrada no lugar ou na praia.

— E quer que eu a apresente aos meus amigos e que a ajude a encontrar um substituto?

Lily balançou a cabeça e sentiu o coque desmoronar. Suspirando, soltou-o e deixou os cabelos finos e lisos caírem livres sobre os ombros.

— Não, Jay — respondeu. — Quero você...


	2. Capítulo 2

James expeliu uma grande quantidade de água pelo nariz e começou a tossir, o que atraiu os olhares preocupados dos outros frequentadores do restaurante.

— O quê? — ele arfou quando foi capaz de respirar novamente.

— Quero que vá comigo e finja que somos um casal. Não posso ir sem um homem, e pensei que você poderia ser...

— Pensou que eu pudesse ser um homem?

— Não, pensei que pudesse fingir que é _meu _homem enquanto desfrutamos de férias inesquecíveis, cortesia de Ted.

— Quer dizer que Ted pagou pelo pacote e você vai gozá-lo.

Essa era a parte do plano que despertava uma certa culpa. Enganar James pensando em seu bem era uma coisa, mentir era outra. Mas não tinha alternativa.

— Ele disse que não queria ir, e que eu devia aproveitar para descansar. Não brigamos. Apenas rompemos de maneira civilizada e amistosa.

James estudou-a com ar intrigado.

— Vejamos se entendi bem. Esteve envolvida com Ted durante um ano, mas rompeu o relacionamento ontem à noite porque ele pediu _fetuccine _e não sabe beijar como eu.

Lily assentiu.

— E, por ter sido um rompimento amistoso, ele sugeriu que desfrutasse de férias pagas em um hotel para casais. E você imaginou que eu aceitaria ser a outra metade do seu casal inexistente.

— Esqueceu a cera. Depilei minhas pernas para ir à praia, e vou exibi-las de uma forma ou de outra.

— E a praia do tal hotel é melhor do que Presque Isle?

— Não sei se é melhor. E apenas... distante e diferente. Lá existem teatros, cinemas, boates e... Ora, Jay, estamos falando de um _playground _para adultos, uma terra de sonhos separada da realidade por um oceano. Quem pode querer mais? Você tem trabalhado demais. Achei que podia aproveitar a oportunidade para relaxar. E eu quero bronzear-me e beber piñas coladas. Diversão, Jay!

Ele balançou a cabeça, indicando que pretendia oferecer uma desculpa.

— Docinho, sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mas não sei se posso me afastar de tudo, especialmente com tão pouca antecedência para os preparativos necessários.

— Você não tira férias há anos.

— Mas...

— Além do mais, está mais habituado aos contratos do que à corte, onde tem passado quase todo seu tempo. Junte o estresse profissional a... — Quase disse Bridgit, mas não queria fazê-lo lembrar a mulher que ele perdera — ao fato de não ter nenhuma diversão há muito tempo, e terá todas as razões de que precisa para ir comigo.

— Mas, Lily...

— Não quero ouvir mais nada, Jay. Não vou obrigá-lo a aceitar meu convite. Tenho certeza de que encontrarei muitos outros interessados em levar-me a um hotel paradisíaco para uma semana de sonho.

— Uma semana? Pensei que fossem apenas dois ou três dias.

Sirius aproximou-se com o jantar.

— Agora, Lily, coma e esqueça tudo sobre ontem à noite. ― Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa e respirou fundo.

— Obrigada.

— Uma semana — James resmungou quando o Sirius afastou-se. Automaticamente, ofereceu um camarão a Lily.

Ela o aceitou e mordeu o quitute com gosto, deixando a parte da cauda na beirada de seu prato enquanto suspirava satisfeita.

— Uma semana — confirmou. — E como disse, encontrarei um homem que queira acompanhar-me. Afinal, o pacote já foi pago. Vamos passar os dias sentados na praia, bebendo drinques gelados e saborosos.

— Docinho, você não bebe.

O problema com os advogados era a maneira literal como interpretavam qualquer comentário.

— Não bebo aqui, mas em uma praia paradisíaca... Quem sabe? E já que não quer ir comigo, vejamos se pode ajudar-me a pensar em alguns candidatos.

— Lily — James começou com aquele tom irritado. Não sabia por que insistia em discutir com ela, se já sabia quem seria o vencedor.

— Vejamos... Sirius gosta de mim. Talvez queira descansar um pouco. Sabe se ele é casado? Não deve ser, ou já teria falado sobre a esposa. Somos amigos, não? Sim, talvez ele queira ir comigo.

— Sirius não irá com você a lugar nenhum. Os clientes do clube não sobreviveriam sem ele.

— Tem razão. E alguns jamais me perdoariam. Bem, quem pode estar disponível em seu escritório? — Enquanto esperava pela resposta, provou o _fetuccine _e fechou os olhos para desfrutar melhor do prazer proporcionado por uma boa refeição.

Algo manifestou-se no peito de James. Algo que não devia manifestar-se enquanto observava uma amiga. Devia ser o vestido. Sem dúvida fora criado para levar um homem a pensar no pecado. E pensar em certas coisas com Lily, sua irmã, sua melhor amiga, era quase pecaminoso.

— Quem está disponível no escritório? — repetiu.

— Ninguém!

Ela abriu os olhos e engoliu a comida.

— Não está sendo muito útil.

— Eu sei. — James mordeu um camarão como se ali residisse a culpa de todo o mal do mundo.

— Bem, se não conhecesse ninguém, acho que tenho de ir à caça. O problema de trabalhar em uma loja de vestidos é que poucos homens passam por lá, e os poucos que aparecem já são casados ou comprometidos.

— Caça? — Odiava as imagens geradas em sua mente pela palavra simples.

— Sim, caça. Como acha que conheci Ted? Não foi no trabalho. Respondi ao anúncio que ele pôs nos classificados do jornal.

— Está mentindo. — Aprendera a esperar o inusitado de Lily, mas responder a anúncios desse tipo... Bem, isso ia além do inusitado.

— Não, Jay — ela respondeu com um sorriso doce. — Toneladas de rapazes escrevem para os jornais todas as semanas. Um deles vai se interessar por uma semana em um paraíso tropical. Imagino que não vai ser fácil dividir o quarto com um desconhecido, mas... O que posso fazer?

— Ah, _mon petite, _sei que não costuma beber, mas pensei que o vinho poderia complementar o prato e animá-la. Estamos todos muito preocupados com você — Sirius anunciou com seu sotaque francês.

Lily sorriu.

— Já estou mais animada. Diga a Frank que irei parabenizá-lo assim que acabar de comer.

Sirius serviu um pouco de vinho em uma taça e entregou-a a James, que assentiu sem sequer olhar para a bebida.

— Devo servir?

— Eu mesmo sirvo. — E tomou a garrafa de Sirius para despejar o vinho em dois copos.

Lily comeu mais um pouco do _fetuccine _e suspirou.

— Jay, isto aqui é o paraíso em Erie.

— Sim.

— Mas você nem experimentou a massa!

— Eu disse sim, vou com você.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Mudei de idéia. Não seria justo. Afinal, seu trabalho é muito importante e você é um homem ocupado. Trabalhar em uma loja de vestidos não é tão importante quanto empenhar-se em proteger e servir a comunidade.

— Essa é a polícia.

— Oh, os policiais também servem e protegem, mas é você quem manda os bandidos para a cadeia. Não quero privar os cidadãos de Erie de sua proteção. Certamente encontrarei alguém.

— Lily, a única coisa que protejo é a responsabilidade comercial. — Sentia os primeiros sinais de uma terrível dor de cabeça. — E você não vai encontrar ninguém.

— Já disse que não, obrigada. Agora coma, está bem. O último caso o deixou bastante abatido. Parece cansado. — E roubou mais um camarão de seu prato.

— Estou ótimo. E nenhum outro homem vai levá-la a lugar algum. Ouça o que digo, Lily Evans, não haverá outro homem com você nessa viagem.

— Jay...

— Por favor — ele apelou.

— Se insiste...

Como ela conseguia? Por que sempre o levava a fazer aquilo que ela queria, a praticamente implorar para fazer o que ela esperava que fizesse? Não conseguia entender as mulheres, e Lily era um desafio ainda maior. Na maior parte do tempo, esquecia que ela era uma mulher, era apenas Lily. Mas em momentos como aquele, lembrava-se de sua feminilidade com força espantosa.

— Tem certeza de que pode afastar-se do escritório?

— Não, mas parece que não tenho muitas alternativas.

— Está enganado, Jay. Sempre existem alternativas.

— Não para mim.

— Escute, sou uma mulher adulta. Não preciso de sua companhia só porque sente que tem o dever de acompanhar-me. Sei cuidar de mim mesma e tenho certeza de que encontrarei um homem que queira ir comigo.

— Já disse que eu vou.

— Oh, sim, e mostrou tanto entusiasmo quanto na última vez em que foi ao dentista. Esqueça, Jay.

— Lily, vamos esclarecer esse assunto de uma vez por todas. Eu vou com você.

— Quer mesmo ir? Não se importa por ter de dividir um quarto comigo? Podemos nos revezar. Numa noite eu durmo na cama e você no chão. Na outra, trocamos de lugar. Sei que fingir que somos um casal não vai ser muito divertido, mas a praia terá toda a diversão de que precisamos.

— Não precisa convencer-me de nada. Já disse que vou com você.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Bem, se é assim... Estava mesmo pensando que você precisa de folga. É perfeito. Enquanto eu estiver cuidando do meu bronzeado, você poderá ler algo que não seja um processo ou um contrato.

— Talvez leve alguns documentos para examinar.

— Oh, não, nem pense nisso! Vamos sair de férias, e você vai relaxar e divertir-se. Quando foi a última vez em que fez algo pelo simples prazer da diversão?

— O que é diversão?

— Não sei. Por que não me diz? O que considera divertido atualmente? Você adorava jogar basquete, mas nunca mais foi a uma quadra.

— Não tenho tempo.

— Também não tem mais tempo para ir assistir aos jogos no ginásio local. Não encontra os amigos no bar. Não vai à praia para nadar, tomar sol ou ficar deitado olhando o céu. Não sai para andar na chuva só porque é divertido.

— Não acho divertido ficar ensopado. Posso chegar aonde quiser sentado em meu carro e seco.

— Você é incorrigível.

— E você não entende as exigências da minha profissão. — Pessoas contavam com ele. Clientes acreditavam em sua eficiência. Não podia abandonar tudo para ir brincar na chuva. Não tinha tempo para brincar.

E passara a ter menos tempo nos últimos meses. Nenhum deles havia mencionado que o desinteresse de James por atividades divertidas coincidia com o rompimento com Bridgit. De alguma forma, sua ex-namorada estava sempre presente nas conversas que tinha com Lily, embora não pronunciassem seu nome.

— Então, mude de profissão — ela sugeriu encolhendo os ombros.

— O quê?

— Se tem um trabalho que o envolve a ponto de não deixar tempo para a diversão, escolha outro trabalho. Pode afirmar com sinceridade que gosta do que está fazendo? Levanta-se pela manhã e canta de alegria por não poder esperar pelo início de mais um expediente no escritório?

— Lily, ninguém gosta tanto assim de um emprego.

Há anos tivera aquela mesma inocência, mas centenas de contratos, reuniões e audiências haviam destruído a idéia de que uma profissão podia ser gratificante a esse ponto. O que fazia era ganhar dinheiro para Ericson e Roberts. E quanto mais dinheiro ganhava, mais casos recebia para poder ganhar mais. Era um círculo vicioso que não conseguia romper.

— Eu gosto — ela respondeu. — Vender e ocasionalmente desenhar vestidos não tem o mesmo glamour de ser um advogado, mas adoro o que faço. — Lily balançou a cabeça. — Esqueça o que eu disse. Vamos pensar apenas em tirá-lo da cidade sem que leve o escritório na mala.

James a viu terminar de comer e teve a sensação de ter perdido uma batalha que nem sabia estar disputando.

* * *

><p>Vencera o primeiro turno!<p>

Lily passou pela porta da Encore, ansiosa para contar a alguém sobre o sucesso de seu plano. A loja estava vazia, e ela seguiu para o escritório, onde Eloise Sumit, sua chefe, trabalhava com afinco.

— Eloise, eu consegui! — anunciou, sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa da proprietária. — Oh, dessa vez eu consegui!

A morena de proporções delicadas desviou os olhos dos papéis espalhados pela mesa.

— Ele caiu no truque?

— É claro que sim. Partiremos amanhã para uma semana de férias, e James ainda nem sabe como tudo aconteceu.

— Lily, um dia ele vai perceber como o manipula.

— Nunca. Faço a mesma coisa desde que éramos crianças. Ele nunca percebeu nada. — Sentia-se bem. Mais do que isso, sentia-se ótima. Convencera James a tirar férias e entregar-se ao descanso que tanto merecia. A pequena mentira que contara fora mais do que justificada.

— Um dia vai ultrapassar o limite, e então...

Lily riu da idéia.

— Eloise, James está sempre tão ocupado tentando salvar-me de mim mesma, que nunca vai perceber o que faço. Ele nunca saberá de nada, a menos que uma de nós conte a verdade. E não vamos dizer nada a ele, certo?

Eloise suspirou e empurrou os papéis para o lado.

— Certo.

— Ei, há algo de errado aqui. Consigo convencer um de vocês a tirar férias, e o outro ameaça entrar em colapso. Por que está tão tensa?

— Porque odeio a parte burocrática do trabalho.

— Então, deixe-a em uma gaveta. Eu cuidarei de tudo quando voltar.

Lily não gostava de cuidar dos registros e da contabilidade da loja, mas o trabalho não a aborrecia tanto quanto parecia incomodar Eloise, e por isso era ela quem cuidava dos livros fiscais da Encore.

— Na verdade, já terminei tudo. — Eloise pegou uma folha de papel e entregou-a a Lily. — É melhor aproveitar as férias, porque sua carga de trabalho acaba de crescer muito.

As mãos dela tremiam enquanto olhava para o papel.

— Está falando sério?

Uma rosa pequenina surgia ao lado do nome da etiqueta Carrington Rose.

Sua própria linha de vestidos.

Era um sonho que se realizava. Não havia mentido quando dissera a James que adorava o que fazia e acordava animada para ir trabalhar. Gostava das pessoas e do atendimento personalizado oferecido pela Encore. Gostava de fazer uma cliente feliz, de vesti-la com elegância e exclusividade... Mas tinha sonhos maiores.

Suas próprias criações.

Criar uma linha de vestidos era um sonho que se encaixava perfeitamente na vida que construíra para si mesma trabalhando para Eloise.

A Encore era uma loja bastante eclética com uma clientela leal e crescente. Não vendiam apenas vestidos antigos, mas reproduções e, até aquele momento, alguns poucos originais de Lily. Mas agora esses desenhos alcançariam o status de uma coleção própria. Uma etiqueta.

Tentara a universidade. Depois estivera em uma dúzia de empregos diferentes, até encontrar o anúncio de Eloise no jornal. A loja precisava de alguém que soubesse vender e costurar. Aperfeiçoara as duas qualidades sob a supervisão atenta de Eloise, e atualmente era uma especialista.

Olhou para o logotipo da nova etiqueta. Aquele era o resultado de muito trabalho e de um sonho.

— Tem certeza de que vai dar certo? — perguntou. A possibilidade do fracasso era a parte mais assustadora de realizar um sonho.

— Lily, sabe como as pessoas se interessam por seu trabalho. Emmeline Vance não descansou enquanto não conseguiu uma de suas criações para usar na entrega do prêmio em Tennessee. Ela faz parte da Liga Nacional Feminina de Basquete e poderia ter escolhido qualquer estilista, mas preferiu você.

— Minha etiqueta — Lily sussurrou. Depois elevou o tom de voz e levantou-se da cadeira. — Minha etiqueta!

— Ei, sua etiqueta vai estar esperando quando voltar para casa na semana que vem. Não vai ser fácil, mas quero que esqueça tudo isso. Neste momento, temos de ir às compras.

— Compras? Por quê? — Lily quis saber.

Eloise já a levava para fora do escritório.

— Vai passar uma semana em uma ilha romântica com um homem, e ainda pergunta? Precisa de roupas novas.

— É só James.

Eloise fitou-a com uma expressão estranha e indefinível.

— Sim, mas serão apenas você e ele por uma semana.

— Mas...

— Encare as férias como uma oportunidade de promover a Encore. A semana foi promovida com um pacote especial de uma agência de viagens de Erie. Tem idéia de quantos moradores daqui estarão naquela praia?

Antes que Lily soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Eloise havia enchido um provador com dezenas de peças que ela teria de provar.

— Você vai voar alto — prometeu a dona da loja.

* * *

><p>Estava realmente voando alto, mas tudo que queria era pôr os pés no chão.<p>

— Oh, James, havia me esquecido de como odeio voar.

— Docinho, esta é a primeira vez que você viaja de avião.

— E a última. — Ela agarrou os braços da poltrona. Sabia que os dedos estavam tão brancos quanto o rosto.

Havia vencido. James não tivera tempo para recuar em sua decisão de acompanhá-la, e lá estavam eles, em um avião, voando para o final. Naquele momento, não se sentia exatamente uma vencedora.

— Lily, é só uma turbulência.

— Não acredito em você. E também não acredito no capitão Dave. Aposto que perdemos um motor, ou uma asa, ou algum outro equipamento igualmente importante para permanecermos no ar.

— É só uma turbulência — ele repetiu.

— Sim, você e o capitão Dave insistem nessa afirmação. E que tipo de nome é esse, afinal? Capitão Dave!

— Ele deve ser competente, ou não estaria no comando do avião. — James massageou seus ombros, tentando livrá-la da tensão.

Lily estava apavorada demais para apreciar o contato.

— Competente? O homem está conduzindo o veículo que vai nos levar à morte!

— Relaxe, Lily. A idéia foi sua, lembra-se?

Odiava aquela confiança inabalável, aquela eterna segurança.

— Isso mesmo, lembre-me de que fui a única culpada por nossa morte. Assim vai me fazer sentir melhor.

James jamais perceberia como se esforçara como fazê-lo relaxar antes que ele sofresse uma úlcera ou coisa pior. Jamais saberia como sofria quando via aquela sombra em seus olhos: a expressão era sempre a mesma quando ele pensava em Bridgit. E ele jamais saberia, porque nunca diria nada.

E nunca diria nada porque estavam voando para a morte. Não teria tempo para uma confissão apaixonada.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras no que devia ser uma tentativa de demonstrar solidariedade e massageou seus ombros novamente.

— Tudo vai acabar bem.

— Bem? Não sei. Mas que tudo vai acabar, isso é certo.

James suspirou. Quando Lily ficava daquele jeito, era inútil tentar argumentar. Certa vez ela se recusara a sair de casa numa sexta-feira treze porque um gato preto atravessara seu caminho no dia anterior. Convencido de que o animal representava um mau presságio, tentara convencê-lo a também permanecer em casa. James rira de suas superstições tolas.

Mas Lily acabara rindo por último, porque naquele dia James batera o carro, uma Ferrari que sofrerá perda total. Ou melhor, Lily não rira. Ficara aliviada ao saber que os danos restringiram-se ao automóvel, que o amigo saíra ileso do acidente.

James segurou uma das mãos trêmulas e geladas.

— Tudo vai dar certo — afirmou.

Lily assentiu e, notando que a tensão crescia, ele chamou a comissária de bordo.

— Pode providenciar uma bebida para nós, por favor?

— Certamente. O que preferem?

— Suco de frutas — ela pediu.

— Com uma dose de vodca — James acrescentou.

— Não bebo — ela protestou.

— Mas hoje vai beber. Lembra-se do que disse sobre piña colada ser a bebida perfeita para um dia na praia? Pois bem, vodca é o drinque perfeito para enfrentar uma turbulência.

Pouco depois as bebidas eram servidas.

— Beba.

— Não quero...

— Não vai sentir o sabor da vodca, e o álcool servirá para deixá-la mais relaxada. Vamos, beba.

Resignada, Lily respirou fundo e provou a mistura.

— Não é tão ruim — opinou.

— Beba tudo.

Dez minutos mais tarde, pediram uma segunda rodada. E depois dela, a terceira.

Meia hora mais tarde, Lily havia recuperado a cor e ria sem parar.

— Qual é a graça? — James indagou. Estava acostumado com as repentinas mudanças de humor e o temperamento alegre, mas ela nunca havia se comportado como uma adolescente tola. De qualquer maneira, preferia o riso abobalhado do que a tensão que o precedera. — O que pode ser tão engraçado?

— Você.

— Eu?

— Sim, você. — Lily ria como se houvesse escutado a melhor piada de sua vida.

— Por que sou tão engraçado? — Sim, preferia vê-la bêbada a presenciar o nervosismo que a dominara minutos antes.

— Oh, você é um homem, e isso o torna engraçado. Nem percebeu que foi enganado para vir nesta viagem comigo.

— Eu percebi. — Desde o início compreendera que ela não desejava a companhia de outro homem.

Lily gostava de pensar que o manipulava, e ele era amigo o bastante para deixá-la acreditar nisso. Durante todo o tempo, fingia resistir apenas para compor o espetáculo. Dessa vez... Bem, tirar férias não fazia parte de seus planos, mas havia decidido que talvez Lily estivesse certa. Precisava mesmo afastar-se de Erie, das lembranças que lá residiam. Bridgit se fora. Era hora de reconstruir sua vida. De fato, havia passado da hora.

— Está mentindo. Eu o enganei. — Ela soluçou e prosseguiu. — Sabe que Ted não comprou os pacotes?

— Não? — Embora houvesse percebido a tentativa de manipulação, em nenhum momento desconfiara de uma mentira.

Lily continuou rindo enquanto assentia.

— Eu paguei pela viagem. Eloise me deu uma gratificação por ter atraído tantas encomendas especiais. Aquele vestido para a estrela da Liga Feminina de Basquete foi a maior de todas, a mais vis... visível. Ela transformou a Carrington Rose em uma... uma etiqueta exclusiva da loja.

— Por que mentiu?

— Porque jamais teria permitido que eu gastasse dinheiro com você, embora tenha sido uma oferta especial, porque é mui... muito antiquado. Mas eu sabia que precisava sair da cidade. Então, quando Eloise me deu o dinheiro e você concluiu seu caso, soube que estava recebendo um sinal. — Ela riu novamente e brandiu o dedo diante de seu nariz. — Sei que não acredita em sinais, mas está errado. Houve um tempo em que também não acreditava na influência negativa de uma sexta-feira treze. De qualquer maneira, nunca perceberá quando foi manipulado, porque é um homem, eu sou uma mulher, e isso me torna mais ardilosa.

* * *

><p>Oii galera! Mais um capítulo quentinho, espero que todos gostem (:<p>

Flowerdark: Olá, eu estou muito, muito, muito feliz que você tenha gostado, espero que goste também desse capítulo. Beijos flor


	3. Capítulo 3

Lily acordou com um ruído estranho. Alguém estava matando um gato em algum lugar, pensou sonolenta. Por que alguém haveria de assassinar um pobre gatinho, e por que o faria de maneira tão ruidosa?

Abriu um olho, uma tarefa difícil, porque as pálpebras pareciam estar coladas. A luz a cegou, mas o barulho a fez ignorar o desconforto. Lily abriu o outro olho.

Onde estava? Essa era a primeira coisa que precisava descobrir. E a segunda era quem fazia aquele barulho horrível. Olhou em volta, notou que estava em um quarto e lembrou... estava em férias em Amore Island...

O que significava que o barulho terrível só podia ser... James estava cantando. Ou tentando cantar.

Infelizmente, a tentativa era desastrosa.

Mesmo assim, ela sorriu. James cantando, ou tentando cantar, só podia significar uma coisa: ele havia relaxado. Por isso montara um plano elaborado, para afastá-lo do trabalho e ajudá-lo a esquecer os problemas. E pelo visto obtinha resultados positivos.

Oh, sim, tinha uma dívida de gratidão com Ted. Ele oferecera a desculpa de que precisava.

Lily sentou-se, mas voltou a deitar-se com rapidez espantosa. O que James fizera com ela? Lembrava-se vagamente de estarem prestes a sofrer um acidente aéreo. James sugerira um drinque... e tudo começava a ficar confuso a partir dessa lembrança. Imagens nubladas sobrepunham-se numa sucessão sem sentido. O rosto da comissária de bordo, o de James, Bridgit... Bridgit? Não. Devia ter sofrido uma alucinação. Levara James para a ilha a fim de fazê-lo esquecer Bridgit.

Talvez o avião houvesse mesmo caído e estivesse ferida. Isso explicaria a dor de cabeça.

Concussão.

Não. A dor de cabeça devia ser resultado do excesso de álcool que ingerira graças ao incentivo de James. Tinha lembranças confusas de sua chegada ao hotel. Recordava-se de um saguão com uma cachoeira... Seria possível existir uma cachoeira no saguão do hotel, ou também teria alucinado essa parte?

Lily examinou melhor o conteúdo da memória. Fora carregada por James. Depois ele havia desabotoado sua blusa...

A dor de cabeça ganhou intensidade e ameaçou roubar-lhe as forças. O que fizera?

Melhor ainda, o que James havia feito com ela enquanto estava embriagada? Espiou sob as cobertas e sentiu-se enjoada.

Gemendo, Lily fechou os olhos e lamentou as consequências da excessiva ingestão de álcool. Deixara o melhor amigo... Bem, não deixara. E nem ele era seu melhor amigo, ou não seria responsável pelo estado em que se encontrava.

A lamentável cantoria chegou ao fim, e o objeto de sua reflexão surgiu de trás de uma porta.

— Ah, está acordada — ele apontou com um sorriso que a desarmou.

— O que você fez?

James franziu a testa.

— Como assim?

Ela olhou sob as cobertas novamente para ter certeza do que ia dizer.

— Combinamos que dormiríamos no mesmo quarto, mas ninguém disse que ficaríamos na mesma cama. Onde estão minhas roupas, e em que estava pensando quando... quando... — Não podia concluir a frase. Pensar no que haviam feito, nas implicações do incidente para a velha amizade... Era terrível demais para que pudesse expressar com palavras.

— Fale, Lily. O que está dizendo?

Sentia o rubor que tingia seu rosto e não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo. O embaraço alimentou a ira.

— Quando fez o que quis comigo.

— Não fiz nada do que está insinuando.

— Fez. Lembro que me trouxe para o quarto e desabotoou minha blusa.

— Mas não se lembra de ter gritado que era capaz de despir-se sozinha? Nem de ter unido a ação às palavras?

Sem desviar os olhos dos dele, Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Nem se lembra de que eu saí do quarto enquanto você tirava a roupa?

Mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Ou de que retornei meia hora mais tarde e dormi no chão, sobre um cobertor?

O alívio era como uma onda quente invadindo suas veias. Ele não... Eles não...

— Desculpe. O problema é que acordei com a sensação de que aquele maldito avião havia pousado sobre minha cabeça, e tudo era muito estranho... Irreal. Então descobri que estava nua e...

— Tudo bem, está perdoada — James respondeu com simplicidade. Com muita simplicidade. — Por que não toma uma ducha e os dois analgésicos que deixei sobre a bancada do banheiro. Quando terminar, o café já estará aqui.

Pensar em comida fez seu estômago enfrentar uma turbulência pior do que tudo que havia experimentado no dia anterior.

— Duvido que consiga comer.

— Vai se sentir muito melhor com o estômago cheio. Confie em mim.

Lily não acreditava que pudesse sentir-se bem algum dia, mas não discutiu com James.

— Vire-se de costas para que eu possa correr para o banheiro.

— Certo — ele concordou, olhando para o oceano além das portas de vidro.

— Não tente espiar — Lily o preveniu, enrolando-se no lençol que arrastou para o banheiro.

— Juro que não.

Ela se moveu tão depressa quanto permitia a cabeça latejante, sem se dar conta de que James podia vê-la refletida no vidro.

Sua atitude não havia sido a de um cavalheiro, mas não conseguira se conter. Ela fora tão confiante ao longo da noite! Ainda lembrava a sensação de tê-la nos braços a caminho do hotel, no táxi e até o quarto, e havia sido uma sensação muito agradável.

Pensara muitas coisas sobre Lily ao longo dos anos, mas ela sempre fora uma amiga. Uma donzela que ocasionalmente resgatava no papel de cavaleiro medieval. Nunca pensara nela como mulher, como alguém com quem pudesse ter um relacionamento íntimo.

Na noite anterior havia percebido que Lily era uma mulher, e desde então não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

* * *

><p>Uma hora mais tarde, já sob o efeito do analgésico e de estômago cheio, Lily sentia-se viva outra vez.<p>

— O que faremos hoje? — James perguntou.

Ela estava sentada à mesa ao lado da janela. A vista do quarto era maravilhosa. Céu azul, água cristalina banhando a areia branca... Um paraíso à disposição deles.

— A idéia é não fazer nada — disse.

— Ninguém pode passar o tempo todo fazendo nada.

— Eu posso. — Sempre tivera a sensação de que faltava algo nela. Não tinha grandes ambições, nem sonhava ser milionária. Adorava criar vestidos, desenhá-los e até costurá-los, mas nunca imaginara seu nome nas passarelas de Nova York ou Paris. Estabelecer-se no mercado de Erie era tudo que esperava conseguir.

Mas, quando não estava na loja, não só conseguia ficar sem fazer nada, como apreciava o ócio.

— Muito bem, onde vamos fazer nada? — James persistiu, o tom indicando que ainda não a levava a sério.

— Na praia, é claro. De que adianta viajar para uma ilha paradisíaca e ficar fazendo nada no quarto? — Oh, sim, James Potter aprenderia uma ou duas lições sobre a arte de fazer nada. Ele estava trabalhando como um louco desde que Bridgit partira, e já era hora de parar. Enquanto ainda podia.

Pensar em Bridgit a fez franzir a testa.. Não só o faria relaxar, como o faria rir novamente. Tomaria providências para isso.

— Bem, se vamos à praia fazer nada, então estaremos fazendo alguma coisa. — O eterno advogado era incapaz de resistir ao chamado de uma boa argumentação. — Você vai tomar sol, eu vou ler...

— Espero que tenha trazido boa literatura, porque se tentar levar um único processo que seja para aquela praia, juro que não serei responsável por meus atos.

— Fique tranquila. Trouxe apenas livros voltados para o lazer, conforme ordenou, senhora.

Ele a provocava... ria como um tolo e tentava irritá-la com suas brincadeiras bobas, como se ainda estivessem no ginásio. E Lily adorava.

— Sorte sua.

— Eu não ousaria desobedecê-la. Notei o brilho em seus olhos quando anunciou as regras do jogo.

— Eu não anuncio regras. Apenas faço sugestões... às vezes com veemência. E de que brilho está falando?

— Oh, você sabe! Sempre tem a mesma expressão quando está determinada a impor seu ponto de vista. De qualquer maneira, trouxe apenas bons livros e nenhum processo.

— Ótimo. Que tipo de livros?

— Contos sobre o velho oeste. — Ele apontou uma arma imaginária em sua direção e ajeitou um chapéu também imaginário.

Lily riu.

— Que autor escolheu?

— John Legg. Ele sempre foi meu preferido. Mesmo quando está escrevendo sob um pseudônimo, tento encontrar sua obra. Há alguns anos não tenho lido nada além de contratos e processos, e por isso saí procurando pelos livros que havia deixado de comprar.

— Deixou de fazer muitas coisas nos últimos anos, especialmente nos últimos meses. — Percebendo que assumia o tom de voz de uma mãe severa repreendendo o filho pequeno, decidiu recuar. — Mas esta semana será diferente. — Sorrindo, tentou suavizar a voz e conter o impulso de dar algumas ordens. James tinha uma tendência para tornar-se defensivo quando acreditava estar perdendo o controle. — Vamos nos divertir.

— Vamos?

— Oh, sim! Considere a semana como um curso intensivo. A lição de hoje será _Como fazer nada e divertir-se muito com isso._

— Parece complicado.

— É muito simples. Só exige um frasco de bronzeador, alguns livros e duas toalhas.

— E os trajes de banho? Por acaso são opcionais nesta praia?

— Mesmo que fossem, nós usaríamos os nossos.

— Oh... — James suspirou desapontado. — Você sabe como arruinar as chances de diversão de um homem.

— Sempre ouvi dizer que é bom manter uma dose de mistério. Por que não aproveita para olhar as mulheres na praia?

Era maravilhoso. James estava brincando, relaxado e feliz. O plano estava funcionando.

— Quer que eu aprenda a divertir-me, e a primeira lição será olhar para as mulheres na praia? Uau! Estou começando a gostar desta viagem.

— Eu disse olhar, não tocar. Lembre-se de que este é um hotel para casais, e todas as pernas, e outras partes que quiser admirar, estarão ligadas não só a um corpo, mas a outro corpo que pertencerá a um homem.

— Desmancha prazeres.

— Realista. — Nem sempre fora assim. No ginásio, tivera grandes sonhos. Mas, ao longo dos anos, descobrira que nem todos poderiam ser realizados, e assim também aprendera a aceitar a vida como ela se apresentava.

De repente lembrou-se da etiqueta Carrington Rose que estaria esperando por ela quando retornasse das férias. Talvez alguns sonhos fossem possíveis. Olhou para o homem de cabelos escuros perto dela. Talvez ele se curasse do rompimento com Bridgit, e então outros sonhos teriam uma pequena chance.

— Ei, você é a pessoa menos realista que conheço.

— Não sou.

— Lily, você nunca viveu no mundo real.

Ela se virou de costas. Era inútil discutir. James sempre a considerara incurável e duvidava de que algo pudesse mudar esse ponto de vista. Para ser honesta, não desejava mudá-lo. Quem era ela para negar a um grande amigo o prazer de bancar o cavaleiro medieval?

Permitiria que ele a resgatasse. James nunca enxergara a realidade, e não pretendia explicá-la àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Era quase egoísta. Se ele a resgatasse, ao menos estaria em sua vida de alguma maneira.

Bridgit deixara claro que ela não era mulher o bastante para ameaçá-la. James nunca a vira dessa forma. Era apenas uma parceira, alguém com quem podia passar o tempo quando Bridgit partia em uma de suas constantes viagens. E por mais que a atitude de irmão mais velho a incomodasse, aprendera a suportá-la.

— Venha, estamos perdendo tempo — disse.

— Pensei que o objetivo fosse justamente desperdiçar o tempo.

— Na praia. Vamos perder nosso tempo na praia, está bem?

* * *

><p>No final da tarde, Lily olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Fazer nada era mais perigoso do que havia imaginado.<p>

— E então, vai passar a noite toda aí dentro? — James perguntou do outro lado da porta.

— Talvez. — Sentada na beirada da banheira, olhou para as roupas que deixara sobre a bancada. Não podia vesti-las, e também não podia sair dali sem elas. A nudez da noite anterior havia sido compreensível, mas não pretendia adquirir o hábito de ficar nua com James.

— Não pode ser tão ruim — ele insistiu.

Lily soluçou e limpou o nariz com um lenço de papel.

— É pior!

Olhou para as roupas. Preferia sentir dor a passar o resto da viagem trancada no banheiro. Não conseguiria vestir o sutiã sobre a pele queimada de sol, mas a camiseta causou um sofrimento suportável. Talvez tivesse motivo para ficar feliz com a ausência de certos atributos. Ninguém notaria que estava sem sutiã.

Decidindo que a calcinha seria igualmente intolerável, vestiu o short folgado e respirou fundo.

— Usou a loção que lhe deram na enfermaria, Lily?

— Mais ou menos.

— Como assim?

— Não consegui alcançar todos os lugares.

— Ah... Precisa de ajuda?

Ela abriu a porta.

— Você nem ficou vermelho — acusou-o ressentida.

— Você sabe que nunca me queimo.

— Não parece justo.

— Vamos, dê-me a loção.

Lily entregou o frasco e virou-se.

— Não consegui alcançar o meio das costas. Espalhei o creme no alto e embaixo, mas nem todo o contorcionismo do mundo foi suficiente para que meus dedos tocassem a área central. — Erguendo a metade posterior da camiseta, segurou a outra parte sobre o umbigo.

— Não está usando sutiã?

— É claro que não. Sei que às vezes sou meio esquisita, mas nunca fui masoquista. Tem idéia do que aquelas alças teriam feito comigo?

James espalhou a loção sobre a pele queimada e espalhou-a devagar, fingindo não ouvir o suspiro de alívio que escapou da garganta de Lily. Devagar, continuou massageando toda a região avermelhada.

Lily sabia que não suspirava de alívio. Ao longo dos anos, aprendera a esquecer que James era seu ideal de homem, mas em momentos como aquele, tudo era mais difícil. Sentia-se culpada por conta do sentimento. James estava sofrendo, trabalhando como um lunático, e ela se deixava consumir pela luxúria. Era melhor nem pensar nisso.

Todos os outros homens com quem saíra haviam sido comparados a James, e nenhum deles passara no teste. Começara a desejá-lo no ginásio com a intensidade típica da adolescência. Depois, já adulta, esquecera a paixão e concentrara-se na amizade.

Mas quando as mãos acariciavam suas costas... Bem, esquecia de esquecer e voltava a arder de desejo. Droga! Por que tinha de torturar-se daquela maneira?

— Obrigada — disse, baixando a camiseta e recuperando a loção. Havia suportado tudo que podia. Como dissera a James, nunca fora masoquista. Tentando demonstrar alegria, sugeriu: — Que tal um cinema esta noite? Além de estar dolorida, descobri que passar o dia todo sem fazer nada é cansativo. Podemos assistir a um bom filme e depois dormir.

— Podemos assistir a um bom filme sem sair do quarto. A tevê a cabo tem exibido grandes produções.

— Vejo que esqueceu mesmo o significado da palavra diversão.

— Por que considera mais divertido ir ao cinema do que ficar aqui e desfrutar do quarto que Ted pagou para nós?

Se não soubesse que Eloise havia guardado segredo, Lily teria pensado que ele descobrira seu plano. Mas James não podia saber nada.

— Vejo que tenho sido uma amiga muito relapsa. Sabia que estava perdendo a habilidade de divertir-se, mas nunca imaginei que estivesse envelhecendo antes da hora. Felizmente estou aqui para ajudá-lo.

— Tem certeza de que não prefere ficar aqui?

— Ei, eu o convidei para ir ao cinema, não para conhecer a guilhotina. Se for um bom menino, prometo comprar doces.

— Oh, nesse caso... Mal posso esperar para saciar meu apetite.

Gostaria que ele tivesse outros tipos de apetites mais adultos. Mas levara James ao hotel para que ele pudesse relaxar, não para tirar proveito da situação e satisfazer certas curiosidades. Podia controlar-se. Tinha anos de experiência.

* * *

><p>— Comprei os ingressos — Lily anunciou ao encontrá-lo na fila da lanchonete.<p>

— Ótimo! Mal posso esperar para ver _Sangue e Morte._

— Era minha vez de escolher o filme.

— Oh, não! Você me fez assistir àquele drama romântico na televisão há duas semanas.

— Isso não conta. Não saímos para assistir àquele filme. Na última vez em que fomos ao cinema, você escolheu uma dessas produções violentas e angustiantes.

— Nem me lembro da última vez em que fomos ao cinema.

— Pois eu me lembro, e foi você quem escolheu o filme.

— O que vamos ver?

Lily deu um passo à frente na fila e mostrou os ingressos.

— Vamos assistir àquele filme sobre o casamento de três irmãs.

— Uma comédia? Lily, preciso de sangue e ação!

— Creio que uma das irmãs sofre um acidente, o que significa que talvez haja um pouco de sangue.

— Não quero ver um nariz quebrado. Quero armas modernas e explosões violentas. Suor e testosterona, entende? É isso que um homem aprecia num bom filme.

— Bem, na próxima vez você escolherá, e prometo suportar o suor e a testosterona. Mas esta noite veremos algo que possa nos fazer rir e chorar.

— Homens de verdade não choram.

Lily sorriu. Conhecia a verdade sobre James Potter, mas também sabia que seria tolice comentá-la. Como homem, ele odiava ouvir alguém apontando suas fraquezas. Lily não as via como fraquezas. Adorava quando ele começava a choramingar numa cena mais romântica ou dramática, mas sabia que ele ficaria furioso com um elogio tão desprovido de testosterona.

— Bem, então não tem com o que preocupar-se. Você pode ficar com o riso, e eu cuido do choro.

— O que vão querer?—perguntou a balconista da lanchonete.

— Um grande pacote de pipocas com manteiga. Um refrigerante gigante e uma caixa de bombons de licor, por favor. — Lily completou o pedido e fitou-o com ar de expectativa.

— E jujubas — James acrescentou.

A jovem foi providenciar todos os itens, e ela afagou seu braço.

— Por que fez isso?

Sorrindo, pensou em Ted, o ex-namorado que não sabia comprar confeitos na porta do cinema ou escolher o jantar.

— Porque senti vontade.

* * *

><p>Uma hora e quarenta e sete minutos depois, consumidos todos os bombons, as pipocas, as jujubas e o refrigerante, James e Lily saíram do cinema.<p>

— E então? Não foi melhor do que sangue e testosterona? — ela perguntou.

James soluçou. Estava repetindo o som suspeito há meia hora.

— Não — resmungou.

— Mentiroso.

— Gosto de filmes para machos.

— Oh, eu sei que sim. Mas não odeia filmes românticos e engraçados, como quer fazer o mundo acreditar.

— Está abusando da sorte, Lily.

— Que medo! — Seguindo pela alameda principal do hotel, tomou o caminho da praia.

— Devia estar com medo — James ameaçou.

— Por quê? Sei que jamais conseguiria me pegar. — E começou a correr.

Não houve nenhuma resposta, o que a deixou nervosa. Estava acostumada com os gritos de James e suas ameaças vazias, mas o silêncio indicava perigo. Olhou por cima do ombro no exato momento em que ele a alcançava.

— Jay! — gritou apavorada.

— Viver perigosamente é divertido, mas tem um preço — ele anunciou, segurando-a pela cintura com mãos de ferro. Rindo, jogou-a sobre um ombro.

Ah, como sentira falta daquele som. O riso franco parecia ser capaz de mudar o mundo.

— O que vai fazer? — Lily perguntou.

— Já ouviu falar em vingança? — E jogou-a longe.

Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela já mergulhava no mar. A água era morna, mas fazia arder a pele queimada de sol.

— Jay!

De joelhos na praia, ele ria como se pudesse perder o fôlego a qualquer momento.

Bem, o jogo da vingança havia sido criado para dois participantes. Depois de emitir um grito agudo e convincente, ela desapareceu sob a superfície da água. Mantendo-se próxima da areia, nadou com movimentos vigorosos e confiantes.

Quando ficou sem ar, retornou à superfície sem fazer barulho e encheu os pulmões. Lá estava ele, com água na altura da cintura, gritando seu nome. James mergulhou e, segura, Lily nadou atrás dele.

— Lily, onde você está?

— Bem aqui — ela gritou, saltando e atirando-se contra suas costas. Os dois caíram e levantaram tossindo, tentando respirar.

— Francamente, Lily! Você acaba de roubar dez anos de minha vida. — Segurando a cintura fina, afundou-a na água e esperou que voltasse à superfície quase sufocada para continuar. — Repita comigo: Nunca mais vou assustar o Jay.

— Não!

Ele a afundou novamente.

— Repita.

— Não! Você mereceu por ter me jogado no mar. — Mais um mergulho forçado. — Jay! — gritou, rindo e tossindo. — Lamento tê-lo assustado.

— Não parece estar lamentando.

— Mas estou. Não que não tenha merecido — acrescentou.

James parecia estar considerando o pedido de desculpas, e Lily preparou-se para o golpe fatal. Usando uma das pernas, atingiu a região posterior do joelho esquerdo. Ao sentir que ele se dobrava, puxou a perna e derrubou-o.

— Vai continuar fazendo ameaças? — perguntou ao vê-lo erguer-se.

— Está ultrapassando todos os limites, mocinha.

— É mesmo? Pois nem imagina como ainda posso correr — gritou, movendo-se tão depressa quanto permitia a situação.

James a seguia de perto.

* * *

><p>AnneSL: Oii Anne, estou feliz, feliz, feliz com o "PREFERIDA", espero que goste desse cap. Beijos flor<p>

Fernanda: Oii Fe, estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, da personalidade diferente da Lils e desse Jay fofo. Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos flor


	4. Capítulo 4

Ainda estavam rindo quando chegaram ao quarto. James se divertia, e isso a deixava feliz. Havia sido essa parte da própria personalidade que ele esquecera, a parte que Bridgit roubara, a parte que queria ajudá-lo a reencontrar. A parte brincalhona e divertida.

Além de Bridgit, nos últimos anos os casos defendidos por ele na Ericson e Roberts haviam se tornado mais complexos, e James abrira mão dessa porção de sua natureza. Lily sentia falta dela.

— Você não joga limpo, não é? — ele perguntou ao sair do banheiro enxugando os cabelos.

Lily sorriu. Rápida, passou por ele e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta em seguida.

— Eu tomo banho primeiro. E quanto a sua pergunta, a resposta é não.

O som do riso franco atraiu os olhos de James para a porta. Aquelas férias eram tudo de que precisava. O fato de Lily saber disso, de ter ido tão longe para levá-lo até ali... O pensamento o aquecia como nenhum sol tropical poderia ter feito.

Não conseguia lembrar a última vez em que se sentira tão... relaxado? Não. Cenas nítidas invadiram sua mente. As costas queimadas de Lily quando espalhara a loção refrescante, a expressão entusiasmada com que saíra da água, a lua enfatizando seus traços... Sempre pensara nela como amiga, uma companheira, mas nos últimos tempos a noção ia perdendo força. De repente se dava conta de que Lily era uma mulher.

Não. Relaxado não era a palavra ideal para descrever o que sentia.

Vivo. Sim, era isso.

Passara anos tentando encontrar soluções com Bridgit. Lembrava-se de ter pensado que o amor não devia ser tão difícil. Se o que sentiam fosse real, como ela teria conseguido passar meses viajando pelo mundo? E por que sempre aceitara as viagens sem protestar? Por que haviam mantido o relacionamento num nível informal, sem assumir compromissos como noivado e casamento?

Quando Bridgit quebrara a perna e ficara impossibilitada de viajar, os dois foram forçados a enfrentar a realidade. E chegaram à mesma conclusão: O que sentiam não era amor. Era cômodo, familiar até, mas não era amor.

Trabalhava para uma firma de respeito, fazendo um trabalho que não despertava seu interesse. Pertencia ao clube ideal, frequentava os melhores círculos, enfim, fazia tudo que era considerado adequado para um advogado em início de carreira. Mas era apenas trabalho.

De repente tinha a sensação de que durante toda a vida estivera se esforçando por um ideal. No colégio, trabalhara duro para chegar à universidade. Na universidade, estudara com afinco para ser aprovado no exame da ordem. Depois para entrar na melhor firma. Depois para progredir e conquistar a sociedade.

Estava próximo de galgar mais esse degrau. Ericson, Roberts e Potter. Soava bem. Mas estava cansado de tanto esforço. Quando Bridgit partira, havia percebido que pagara um preço por sua mente obstinada.

Ingressara na carreira disposto a fazer alguma diferença na vida de outros seres humanos. Queria consertar o errado, resgatar os oprimidos, mas acabara analisando contratos intermináveis.

Agora estava naquela ilha paradisíaca com a melhor amiga, mas as coisas haviam mudado entre eles. Só precisava descobrir o que devia fazer a respeito da descoberta.

* * *

><p>— Karaokê — Lily afirmou com firmeza.<p>

— Por que quer expor-se a esse constrangimento? — James perguntou. Não aceitaria a idéia. Passara o segundo dia sem fazer nada. Estava sempre cedendo aos pequenos caprichos de Lily. Esse era o problema. Ela não percebia que para tudo havia um limite.

Mas eles existiam, e naquela noite haviam atingido um deles. James Potter não frequentava bares com karaokê. Não bebia neles e certamente não cantava neles.

— Está ficando velho.

— Devo lembrá-la de que tenho apenas dois anos a mais do que você?

— Refiro-me à idade mental. Você tem um dos espíritos mais velhos que já conheci. E vamos ao karaokê.

— Lily... — Sabia que a voz soava irritada.

Ela perceberia e desistiria de atormentá-lo.

Mas, em vez disso, Lily prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo que não duraria até o final da noite, sorriu e colocou os brincos de prata.

— Pode sair de bermuda — apontou. — Esses lugares nunca são muito formais.

— Lily Evans.

— Oh-oh. Sei que estou encrencada quando usa meu nome completo. — Ela o beijou no rosto. — Por que não me diz o que foi que fiz agora, enquanto caminhamos até o bar?

— Não vou. — Lily nunca o escutava. Era irritante. Outras pessoas obedeciam suas ordens sem questioná-las, mas ela era diferente.

— Tudo bem, não vá, se não quer ir. Fique e descanse. Deve estar mesmo precisando, depois de todos esses anos sem férias. Um homem de sua idade precisa tomar alguns cuidados. Quero dizer, homens de trinta anos têm infartos todos os dias. E com o estresse que enfrenta em sua profissão, o fato de estar fora de forma...

— Não estou fora de forma.

— Ganhei de você na corrida de ontem à noite. Um homem em seu apogeu físico não teria perdido de uma mulher.

— Só ganhou porque eu permiti.

— Vá dormir cedo, Jay. E pode ficar com a cama novamente. Dormi muito bem no chão, e seus velhos ossos precisam de todo o conforto que puderem ter.

— Não há nada de errado com meus ossos, e vou dormir no chão porque é minha vez de passar a noite lá.

— Como quiser. Deite-se e assista a um filme na televisão. Deve haver um documentário em algum canal. Prometo que não farei barulho quando voltar. E se não estiver aqui quando você acordar amanhã, não se preocupe. Voltarei em algum momento do dia.

— Deixe-me calçar os malditos sapatos.

— Por que está sempre tão tenso? Estamos no paraíso! E não perca tempo calçando os sapatos. No estado em que está, não seria uma boa companhia. Sou mais do que capaz de divertir-me sozinha. Sei que este é um hotel para casais, mas os garçons e os outros funcionários podem ser solteiros. E aposto que um deles gostaria de cantar comigo no karaokê.

— Já disse que vou com você, e sou uma companhia adorável. Só preciso dos meus sapatos.

Droga! Ela havia conseguido outra vez. Lily sempre vencia. Se dizia não para alguma coisa, ela aceitava sua posição e até a defendia. E quando abria os olhos, estava fazendo o que ela queria. Era impossível entender mecanismo tão... confuso.

Compreender Lily Evans era tarefa para um homem mais esperto que ele.

Pensar em Lily com outro homem não melhorou seu humor.

— Está pronta? — resmungou a caminho da porta.

— Eu sempre fico pronta antes de você. Não sei de onde saiu a idéia de que as mulheres estão sempre atrasadas. Pelo que pude perceber até hoje, são os homens que retardam os fatos.

A caminho do bar, James conseguiu relaxar e não dar muita atenção às palavras de Lily. Sentia-se bem, embora houvesse perdido mais uma disputa.

Estar com Lily era como viajar numa montanha-russa. As emoções iam da turbulência à paz com velocidade espantosa. Ficara perturbado ao pensar nela com outro homem. Mas, enquanto caminhava a seu lado e ouvia sua voz, sentia-se feliz por ser seu acompanhante, por ela não ter preferido outro homem.

As coisas estavam mudando entre eles. E apesar de não saber o que fazer diante da súbita transformação, estava contente por simplesmente tê-la a seu lado na ilha paradisíaca.

O contentamento durou exatamente uma hora e três cervejas.

— Já disse que não! — James gritou. Estava falando alto para ser ouvido, o fato de estar aborrecido e com vontade de gritar era secundário. — E acho melhor parar de beber — anunciou, tirando o copo de cerveja da mão dela.

— Está vendo? Eu tinha razão. Você ficou velho. — O sorriso que bailava em seus lábios sugeria que a discussão não acabaria bem para ele. — Vou mudar para refrigerante, se você me acompanhar.

— Eu disse...

— Caso contrário, pedirei uma jarra de cerveja só para mim.

— Será que algum dia conseguirei ganhar uma discussão?

— Se nunca brigamos, não existem vencedores. — E segurou seu braço, puxando-o para o palco.

Se não havia um vencedor, como acabara ali em cima?

James suspirou enquanto ela conversava com o homem que cuidava da máquina. Animada, Lily voltou ao centro do palco e colocou um microfone em sua mão.

— Vamos lá, você sabe que quer cantar. — Segurando outro microfone e sorrindo, fez um sinal para o sujeito no comando do equipamento.

— Lily, não quero cantar! — As notas de abertura soaram no bar lotado e James quis morrer e ser enterrado num buraco escuro. — Você não...

— Precisamos de uma canção que seja conhecida por nós dois. É mais difícil ler a letra na tela. E sei que conhece a música que escolhi.

Lily começou a mover os quadris, e James ficou hipnotizado pela visão. Ela o chutou para anunciar que era hora de começarem a cantar.

Era um pesadelo. Não sabia se devia rir ou chorar cada vez que perdiam o tom, mas Lily não se deixava intimidar. Com o rabo-de-cavalo desmoronando, continuava dançando e balançando a cabeça, cantando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Quando a canção terminou, ele havia esquecido que estavam diante de uma platéia.

Os aplausos coroaram a apresentação.

— Viu só? Sabia que se lembraria — ela disse satisfeita.

E como poderia esquecer? Cantaram aquela mesma música, "I´ve Got You, Babe", depois da formatura. Lily comparecera à festa acompanhada por Matt Barker, um de seus companheiros do time de basquete, e ele fora com... como era mesmo o nome dela? Não conseguia lembrar. Só se recordava de ter ameaçado surrar Matt, caso ele não parasse de tentar agarrar Lily. Ela era tão jovem!

— Parece que não sou tão velho quanto você imaginava — disse, atravessando a multidão para voltar à mesa.

— Não sei. Uma canção não é o suficiente para apagar antigas impressões.

— Está se divertindo, não é?

— Com o quê?

— Com o fato de me atormentar.

— Eu o atormento? Ora, essa é boa! Eu só...

— James e Lily? — indagou uma morena atraente.

— Sim, somos nós — Lily respondeu.

A mulher sorriu e virou-se para o homem que a acompanhava.

— Eu não disse, Ben? — E olhou para a mesa. — Não se lembram de mim?

James balançou a cabeça. Lily foi mais explícita.

— Receio que não.

— Sou a Sra. Davis.

— Lamento, mas ainda não...

— Aulas de química em Hogwarts. James era um veterano, e Lily tinha aulas no estágio avançado, embora estivesse apenas no primeiro ano.

— Sra. Davis? Não pode ser! Ela era velha! Quero dizer, era professora, e você não parece ter idade suficiente para ter lecionado quando éramos apenas alunos — Lily corrigiu-se.

— Creio que agora têm idade suficiente para me chamarem de Emma. E não sou tão mais velha que vocês dois. Devia ter uns vinte e oito anos quando os tive em minha turma. Agora tenho quarenta e um. Ben e eu estamos comemorando nosso décimo-quinto aniversário de casamento. Deixamos as crianças com minha sogra e viemos reacender a velha chama.

— Oh.

James, o eterno covarde, ficou em silêncio. Lily não sabia o que dizer para a antiga professora que tinha a mesma idade de algumas de suas amigas.

— O que acham de tomarmos um drinque juntos? — sugeriu Emma Davis.

Ela e o marido se sentaram sem esperar por uma resposta.

— Quanto tempo pretendem passar neste hotel? Ben e eu ficaremos até quarta-feira. Compramos aquele pacote especial oferecido pela agência de Jody. E vocês?

— Também, mas acrescentei dois dias ao pacote. Ficaremos até sexta-feira — respondeu Lily.

— E vieram comemorar alguma data especial?

— Estamos em férias — James explicou.

Ao mesmo tempo, Lily confirmou:

— Sim, viemos celebrar.

— Realmente? O quê? — Quis saber a antiga professora de química.

— James concluiu um caso importante.

— Um caso?

— Ele é advogado. Passa a maior parte do tempo preso no escritório, examinando contratos aborrecidos e outros documentos tediosos, mas dessa vez esteve atuando na corte. O cliente dele saiu vencedor, e decidimos comemorar.

— Que maravilha! — Ela olhou para o silencioso Ben. — Eu sempre disse que James e Lily haviam nascido um para o outro, não é mesmo, querido?

O homem assentiu. A Sra. Davis brindou-o com o mesmo sorriso que teria oferecido a um aluno bem-comportado.

— Eu sempre soube. Antes mesmo de ter entrado no laboratório e visto vocês dois. Devia tê-los advertido formalmente por aquele comportamento nas dependências na escola.

— Comportamento? Do que está falando? — James indagou intrigado.

Lily limitou-se a sorrir. Sabia a que incidente Emma se referia. Sempre estivera certa, e agora James teria de admitir a verdade.

Não havia nada que apreciasse mais do que estar certa.

— Daquele dia em que o surpreendi beijando Lily no laboratório de química. E com uma platéia formada por todos os outros alunos. Não foi muito bonito de sua parte, mocinho.

— Aquilo não foi um beijo.

— James, não acha que está velho demais para mentir para a professora? — Lily perguntou com um sorriso melado.

— Não foi um beijo. Ela quase explodiu o laboratório e desmaiou. Eu só estava fazendo respiração artificial.

— James, não tente desmentir o que meus olhos testemunharam. Lily estava deitada no chão e você a beijava diante de todos os seus colegas. — Ela se voltou para o marido. — Foi uma cena tão romântica, que não tive coragem de adverti-los.

— Sra. Davis, Lily havia causado uma explosão, e tive medo de que ela estivesse morta.

Quase quinze anos se passaram, mas ainda lembrava o medo que sentira ao vê-la desfalecida. Experimentara algo muito parecido na noite anterior, quando ela desaparecera no oceano.

— Se é o que diz — a antiga professora sorriu. — Não tem importância. Sabia que acabariam casados, e agora os encontro aqui.

— Não somos casados. Apenas...

— Não são casados? Depois de todo esse tempo, continuam apenas namorando? Ou moram juntos?

— Não, nós... — Sem saber o que dizer, olhou para Lily em busca de ajuda.

Não sabia por que ele imaginava que o salvaria, mas havia tanta aflição em seus olhos que, penalizada, ela disse:

— James está tentando dizer que não somos um casal. Somos apenas amigos numa viagem de férias. Eu devia ter vindo com Ted, meu ex-namorado...

— Oh, querida! — exclamou Emma, tocando a mão dela sobre a mesa. — Os homens são todos uns porcos! O que foi que ele fez?

— Pediu _fetuccine. _E não sabia beijar como James, embora James nunca mais tenha me beijado desde aquele incidente no laboratório. Deve saber que passei um ano inteiro praticando para estar preparada quando ele me beijasse, mas nada aconteceu.

— Como eu disse, querida, os homens são todos uns porcos. — A Sra. Davis olhou para James como se quisesse enforcá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Lily assentiu, e Ben limitou-se a uma oferta silenciosa de solidariedade ao semelhante acuado.

— Não foi um beijo — James repetiu.

— Rapaz, testemunhei muitos beijos e participei de outros tantos, e posso afirmar que aquilo foi um beijo.

Algumas coisas mereciam uma ação mais firme. Era um homem paciente, ou não teria suportado Lily por tantos anos, mas até mesmo a paciência de um santo tinha limite.

— Estou dizendo que aquilo não foi um beijo. Se não acredita em mim, olhe só para isto e aprenda, porque agora saberá como é um beijo de verdade.

Antes que pudesse antecipar sua antecipação, Lily estava nos braços do velho amigo, sendo beijada por ele.


	5. Capítulo 5

James compreendeu que havia cometido um engano no momento em que os lábios tocaram os dela. Não beijara ninguém além de Bridgit nos últimos anos, e depois do rompimento, nem sequer pensara em beijar outra mulher.

Mas, pelo que lembrava, era natural sentir certas coisas numa ocasião como aquela. Mas o que sentia naquele momento tinha pouco a ver com sexo. Ou melhor, tinha muito a ver com sexo, mas beijar Lily também despertava algo em seu coração. Era o que havia faltado nos beijos que trocara com Bridgit. Descobrir tal coisa enquanto beijava Lily era chocante.

Mesmo assim, aprofundou o beijo, perdendo-se tão completamente que foi forçado a reconhecer que nunca mais seria livre outra vez.

Quando ela deixou escapar um gemido e moveu-se para abraçá-lo, teve de reconhecer que a queria.

O som de alguém tossindo arrancou-o da encantadora terra de possibilidades e levou-o de volta ao bar.

— Desculpe, James. O que vi no laboratório de química foi só uma técnica de respiração artificial — a Sra. Davis admitiu embaraçada.

Sua irmã caçula? Desejo? James não sabia o que dizer ou como agir.

— Uau! — Lily afastou-se dele até estar quase sentada no colo de Ben. — Creio que também devo pedir desculpas, James. A Sra. Davis tem razão. Ou o que fez no laboratório de química foi mesmo respiração boca-a-boca, ou esteve praticando muito nesses anos todos. — E olhou para a antiga professora. — Posso tomar seu marido emprestado para uma dança?

— Ben ficaria encantado — respondeu Emma. Assim que os dois se afastaram, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa. — Posso ter me enganado sobre o que vi no ginásio, mas se acha que é apenas amigo daquela mulher, é melhor pensar novamente.

Horas mais tarde, os Davis despediram-se e todos seguiram para seus aposentos. James e Lily caminhavam em silêncio, e só quando já abria a porta do quarto, ele ousou falar.

— Lily...

— Desculpe, mas preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Vamos ter de conversar em algum momento — ele gritou ao vê-la bater a porta.

Lily abriu o chuveiro.

— Desculpe, mas não posso ouvi-lo com todo este barulho. Teremos de deixar a conversa para mais tarde. Por que não vai dormir?

Sabia que estava adiando o inevitável. Mas o futuro cuidaria de si mesmo, e por enquanto tinha de agradecer à sorte pela possibilidade de escapar, mesmo que por tempo determinado.

Depois de ouvir a banheira sendo esvaziada pela segunda vez, James anunciou:

— Ainda estou esperando.

— Está bem.

— Está bem?

Nada ia bem naquela noite. Beijara Lily. E não havia sido um beijo fraterno. Não. Fora um beijo carnal e selvagem. Um beijo que gostaria de repetir... se pudesse encontrar a mesma sintonia com outra mulher.

Lily. Sua amiga. A companheira de infância.

Ela era o tipo de mulher que ocupava suas fantasias. E certamente não era alguém que podia beijar. Ninguém beijava uma amiga daquela maneira.

Mas ele a beijara.

E, pior ainda, gostara de beijá-la.

Muito.

E agora? Devia pedir desculpas? Ou devia repetir a dose? Estava confuso. E se insistia em esconder-se no banheiro, ela também devia estar perturbada. Tinham de esclarecer a situação.

— Lily, não vou sair daqui só porque decidiu derreter na banheira. É melhor enfrentar essa conversa de uma vez por todas.

Ela suspirou. Sabia que a porta estava trancada e que ninguém poderia vê-la, mas procurou esconder-se no meio da espuma.

— Não sei do que está falando — respondeu aos gritos. — Estou apenas tomando um banho.

— São três horas da manhã. Por que não sai daí e conversa comigo?

— Eu irei quando terminar. — Com sorte, escoaria pelo ralo com a água do banho. Um funeral no mar... Seria melhor do que encarar James. Praticamente agarrara o melhor amigo! Era horrível. Não podia ser pior.

Beijara o melhor amigo com toda a frustração contida ao longo dos anos. Agora ele sabia. Nada mais poderia proteger seu segredo.

Quando Bridgit partira, vira James sofrer e mergulhar no trabalho. Ele não só perdera peso, mas parecia ter se perdido também. Aquela viagem... havia sido um meio de afastá-lo das lembranças, de ajudá-lo a começar a superar a dor.

Não planejara atirar-se em seus braços.

Arruinara uma velha amizade por conta de um súbito ataque hormonal. Era desprezível. Patética. Pior do que um verme.

Seduzira o melhor amigo com uma semana no paraíso.

Bem, só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Lily saiu da banheira, vestiu o roupão oferecido pelo hotel e abriu a porta. James estava no pátio olhando para o céu.

— Acho que devo lhe pedir desculpas — ela anunciou, aproximando-se para bater em suas costas.

— Tem razão. O que aconteceu no laboratório de química não foi um beijo.

—Talvez não, mas não é por isso que estou me desculpando.

— Não?

Lily recuou um passo e balançou a cabeça. Precisava manter distância.

— Não, eu... — Mais um passo. — Pare com isso! — exigiu no que pretendia ser um grito, mas que era apenas um sussurro ofegante.

— Parar com o quê?

Havia algo nos olhos dele que a assustava. James estendeu a mão e enlaçou-a pela cintura.

— Está me perseguindo como um animal selvagem atrás da presa. Pare!

— Eu não... Tudo bem, talvez esteja.

— Por quê?

— Algo aconteceu esta noite, Lily.

— Algo que não devia ter acontecido. Somos amigos e... Bem, aquele momentâneo lapso de consciência jamais deveria ter ocorrido. Somos amigos. Só isso. Foi um engano.

— Foi inesperado, mas não creio que tenha sido um erro. Você é uma linda mulher, e o que aconteceu entre nós foi especial.

— Está me perseguindo outra vez.

— Não. Eu já a peguei. E se não se importa, quero experimentar outro lapso de consciência.

— E se eu me importar?

As mãos estavam no cinto do roupão, tentando desfazer o nó. Lily sabia que devia fugir, que devia gritar e resistir. Sabia que não era certo. Queria fazê-lo entender que era mais que uma irmã caçula, uma mulher de quem pudesse gostar, mas daí a tornar-se objeto sexual...

— Não devemos... — apontou sem nenhuma convicção.

O nó se desfez e as mãos de James venceram a barreira do tecido.

— Não devemos o quê? — ele perguntou enquanto beijava seu ombro.

— Amanhã você vai me odiar por isto.

— Oh, não! Isso seria impossível.

Era difícil resistir ao ímpeto de gemer sob as mãos que a acariciavam.

— Tudo será diferente.

Dessa vez ele parou.

— Não tem de ser diferente, Lily.

O que mudara entre eles? James não conseguia identificar. Desde que depilara as pernas de Lily, tomara consciência de alguma coisa entre eles, um fator de que jamais suspeitara antes. E quando levara a amiga embriagada do aeroporto até o hotel? Os sentimentos que havia experimentado não foram de pura amizade. Ficara aliviado quando ela o expulsara para despir-se sozinha. Julgara ser capaz de superar tais sentimentos.

Mas agora, diante dela, sabia que havia cometido um engano. Os tais sentimentos tornavam-se mais fortes a cada minuto.

Queria aquela mulher. E a desejava com uma intensidade maior do que havia experimentado por qualquer outra. Até mesmo por Bridgit. O que mudara?

— Tudo vai ser diferente — ela insistia. — Se você... se nós... James, se dermos esse passo, nada mais será como antes.

— Talvez possamos dar um passo à frente? — Era maravilhoso tocá-la e beijá-la. Tinha a sensação de ter alcançado o destino depois de anos de busca.

— Não sei se isso seria um passo à frente. Nem sei se é o que eu quero — mentiu. Não sabia se James compartilhava de seus anseios, e era isso que a perturbava.

Mas era impossível convencê-lo de que eram esses seus pensamentos.

— Tem certeza de que a resposta é não? — James perguntou com um sorriso relaxado.

— É a única resposta que posso oferecer. — Ela fechou o robe e amarrou o cinto, pondo um ponto final na discussão.

— Bem, nesse caso... Boa noite, Lily. — Sem dizer mais nada, James voltou para dentro do quarto, jogou um edredom e um travesseiro no chão e deitou-se na cama improvisada.

Lily ficou no pátio por um bom tempo, apreciando o oceano. Aquela noite representava uma lembrança que guardaria para sempre, e por mais difícil que fosse, estava certa de ter tomado a decisão correta. Não podia usar James.

Não o usaria. Ele nem tinha consciência do estado precário de suas emoções. Estava superando um relacionamento frustrado, e apesar de meses terem se passado desde o rompimento, era como se ele apenas se arrastasse pela vida.

Era de partir o coração a maneira como se apegava a um passado que jamais teria de volta. E o fato de James negar-se a falar sobre Bridgit só reforçava a crença de que ele ainda sofria.

No dia seguinte tentaria convencê-lo a perdoá-la e recuperar a velha amizade.

Os dedos tocaram os lábios. Depois de ter sido beijada por James, nunca mais confundiria a técnica de respiração artificial com qualquer outra coisa.

Eram quase seis horas quando ela entrou no quarto e deitou-se em silêncio usando o roupão.

* * *

><p>James corria em sua direção. Sabia que ele a encontraria, porque era sempre assim. E normalmente, James amenizava a tempestade. Mas, naquele dia, sua presença só tornava o tormento ainda pior. Lily olhou para as nuvens negras sobre o oceano. O tempo combinava com sua disposição sombria.<p>

Devia ter se acostumado com o sentimento após tantos anos. Mas, depois de ter experimentado o que poderia ser a vida ao lado de James, a dor imposta pela realidade de não tê-lo era quase insuportável.

— Bom dia — ele a cumprimentou enquanto se sentava na pedra ao lado dela. — Acordou cedo.

Lily encolheu os ombros. Não confessaria que fora incapaz de dormir com ele tão perto.

— E então? Vamos fingir que a noite passada não aconteceu?

— Se não se importa... — Ela disse com tom esperançoso.

— E se eu me importar?

— Prefiro não falar sobre o assunto. Sei que devo pedir desculpas, e estou disposta a formular meu pedido agora, mas não podemos classificar os eventos como simples aberração? — Estava desesperada. Era cedo demais para James. Afinal, ele ainda lamentava a perda de Bridgit.

Por que havia tanto desespero nos olhos de Lily? Ela confessara ter sido apaixonada pelo grande amigo, mas naquela época era jovem e imaturo demais para reconhecer o sentimento.

E depois conhecera Bridgit.

Bridgit Baker, comissária de bordo, a fantasia de todos os rapazes. E ela o escolhera. Passaram quatro anos juntos.

Em algum momento desse período passara a acreditar que a amava. Mas, há nove meses, quando ela deixara o apartamento que dividiam, ambos admitiram que o que havia entre eles não era amor. Era apenas confortável.

O acidente de Bridgit os levara a examinar o relacionamento. Descobriram que não tinham nada em comum. A separação fora mais fácil do que parecia possível para uma ligação de quatro anos. E era isso que o atormentava. Talvez não fosse capaz de amar uma mulher.

E agora?

Pelo que sentira na noite anterior, havia algo entre ele e Lily, e a possibilidade o apavorava. A última coisa que queria era assustá-la ou fazê-la sofrer.

— Se é isso mesmo que quer... — disse. Ela assentiu sem encará-lo.

Convencer Lily Evans de que poderiam ser mais do que amigos seria difícil. Convencê-la de que o novo relacionamento poderia ser perfeito seria quase impossível.

— A Sra. Davis ligou para o quarto logo depois que você saiu — ele contou, mantendo uma certa distância. — Espero que não se incomode, mas prometi que iríamos jantar com ela e Ben esta noite.

— Jantar?

— Sim, Lily, jantar. Você sabe. Aquela refeição que as pessoas fazem à noite. Iremos encontrá-los às sete.

Ela assentiu.

— Vai ficar aí balançando a cabeça para tudo que eu disser?

Dessa vez Lily encolheu os ombros.

— Em algum momento teremos de falar sobre nós.

— Falar o quê?

James suspirou.

— Muito bem, você venceu. Não vamos conversar. Não vamos nem mencionar o que houve.

— E nem repetiremos o que aconteceu.

— Se você disser que não... Mas vai ter de desistir da greve de silêncio e voltar a falar comigo como antes.

Finalmente ela o encarou e respirou fundo.

— Certo. Sobre o que vamos conversar?

— Que tal discutirmos a programação do dia? — Vencera a barreira de gelo, e por enquanto isso era o bastante. Mais tarde pensaria nos próximos passos.

— O que acha de irmos ao parque aquático?

— Um parque?

— Sim, com escorregadores e muitas piscinas. Vai ser divertido. — Lily sorriu, e James soube que faria qualquer coisa para manter aquele sorriso.

— Boa idéia. Vamos mudar de roupa e partiremos em seguida.

Sorrindo, notou que ela se levantava e caminhava de volta ao hotel com passos leves, como se estivesse aliviada. Era um advogado, algo que Lily sempre esquecia. Prometera que não falariam mais sobre a noite anterior, mas quando ela dissera que não repetiriam o beijo, respondera apenas que não o fariam se ela dissesse que não.

E não esperava que ela dissesse não.

Na verdade, tinha planos para fazê-la implorar por mais um beijo.

* * *

><p>Lily pôs um vestido de alças e calçou as sandálias. A pele exibia um tom rosado que já começava a escurecer. Talvez nem descascasse. Era o que esperava. Não havia nada de atraente em uma mulher trocando a pele.<p>

Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Não devia ter usado tanto filtro solar antes de irem para o parque aquático naquela tarde. Se descascasse de verdade, James não pensaria mais em beijá-la.

Mas isso não a impediria de pensar em beijá-lo. Nada tiraria a idéia de sua cabeça.

E não queria beijá-lo outra vez. Não enquanto ele ainda lamentasse a perda de Bridgit. Depois, quando James superasse o rompimento, talvez percebesse que nunca havia sido sua irmã. Talvez a visse como mulher, e então...

Naquela tarde no parque aquático, voltara a ver o velho James que sabia rir e divertir-se. Ele correra e brincara como um menino, e sua disposição a enchera de alegria.

— Vamos, Lily!

As batidas na porta a assustaram.

— Será apenas um jantar com uma antiga professora, não a entrega do Oscar.

— Já estou indo.

— Disse a mesma coisa há vinte minutos.

— E agora estou vinte minutos mais perto de terminar. — Tudo voltara ao normal. Haviam superado o beijo, pelo menos por enquanto, e voltaram a ser bons amigos.

Os melhores.

Aquela tarde servira para recuperar a normalidade. E naquela noite iriam apenas jantar com uma antiga professora.

Uma hora mais tarde, Lily era forçada a admitir que nada voltara ao normal.

A Sra. Davis monopolizava a conversa relatando suas intermináveis viagens, e era melhor assim. Não teria sido capaz de conversar enquanto tentava defender-se do ex-melhor amigo.

James insistia em abraçá-la, e ela passava o tempo todo tentando interromper o contato, algumas vezes com certa rispidez.

— Pare com isso! — exigiu num sussurro furioso quando Emma Davis virou-se para o marido.

— Por que está tão nervosa, querida?

— Não me chame de querida!

— Oh, eu adoro quando Ben me chama assim — a Sra. Davis comentou.

Podia apostar nisso. A mulher devia ficar encantada quando conseguia ouvir a voz do marido.

— Prefiro evitar demonstrações de afeto em público — Lily respondeu irritada.

— Só se mudou muito, porque ainda me lembro de certas demonstrações proporcionadas por você e James.

— Viu, querida? — James interferiu, enfatizando o tratamento carinhoso. — Vai ter de habituar-se às minhas demonstrações públicas.

Lily atingiu suas costelas com o cotovelo. James gemeu.

— Oh, eu sinto muito... _querido! _Está tão perto de mim, que não pude evitar. — E sorriu para o silencioso Ben. — Ainda não disse o que faz.

— Oh, Ben trabalha usando o telefone. Faz contatos — respondeu Emma Davis. — Ele vive falando! Sorte dele que adoro ouvir seu tom melodioso e doce.

James engasgou com a água que acabara de beber. Lily escondeu o sorriso e virou-se para bater nas costas dele.

— Obrigado.

— Devia ter mais cuidado — apontou a antiga professora. — Conheci uma mulher que...

Dez minutos mais tarde, quando todos conheciam a história de Sophie Garret, uma mulher cuja vida fora interrompida drasticamente por uma gargalhada inoportuna que a levara a engasgar com o refrigerante e morrer sufocada, o jantar era servido.

James provou o camarão e colocou um deles no prato de _fetuccine _de Lily.

— Já contei como Lily e eu nos aproximamos por causa de um prato de camarões e uma tigela de _fetuccine?_

Emma balançou a cabeça.

— Bem, ela estava saindo com aquele sujeito, o tal Jed...

— Ted — Lily o corrigiu mal-humorada.

— Jed, Ted... Enfim, eles saíram para jantar, e o sujeito pediu _fetuccine. _Lily adora _fetuccine, _mas também gosta muito de camarão. Bem, Ned...

— Ted!

— Sim, Ted pediu _fetuccine, _como ela. Não havia variedade, e assim Lily percebeu que buscava mais em um homem. Ela precisa de alguém que saiba escolher o jantar e beijar. E, é claro, o primeiro nome da lista era o meu. Afinal, já pedimos centenas de jantares juntos, e havia aquele beijo no laboratório de química...

— Não foi um beijo. Foi respiração artificial — Lily o interrompeu.

— Enfim, ela possuía a experiência necessária para saber que eu seria a melhor escolha.

— Oh, Ben, não é a história mais doce que você já ouviu? Jamais pedirei _fetuccine _ou camarão sem lembrar-me dela. Querida, com quantos homens teve de sair até perceber que o par perfeito estava a seu lado? James é a metade de sua laranja! Ou o camarão do seu _fetuccine _— ela riu.

Até mesmo Ben gemeu ao ouvir a piada infame.

Mesmo assim, os comentários da Sra. Davis serviram para amenizar a tensão, e logo todos riam e escolhiam suas sobremesas. Quando se despediram, a antiga professora fez questão de abraçá-los.

— Ben e eu esperamos ser convidados para o casamento. Lembrem-se, sei reconhecer uma reação química, e vocês dois são o que chamamos de combustível e comburente.

Ben limitou-se a acenar para os dois. Depois passou um braço em tomo da cintura da esposa, e o casal afastou-se em silêncio.

— Bem...

— Não me lembrava da Sra. Davis tão... tão entusiasmada — Lily comentou enquanto seguiam para o quarto. — Ou engraçada.

— Se não estou enganado, o dia mais animado daquele ano foi quando nos beijamos no laboratório.

— Foi só uma técnica de respiração artificial.

James continuou falando como se não houvesse sido interrompido.

— O resto das aulas foi... aborrecido. — E passou um braço sobre seus ombros.

Lily tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele manteve o contato com uma mistura de força e determinação.

— James, acho melhor evitarmos esta... proximidade.

— Imagino que sim. — A voz não soava muito distante.

— Quero dizer, somos amigos. Nossa amizade já dura há muitos anos, e odiaria estragá-la por qualquer motivo. — Tentou andar mais depressa. Se pudesse chegar ao quarto antes dele, iria se trancar no banheiro e tomaria mais um banho prolongado. Duas ou três horas seriam suficientes.

Mas James a acompanhava de perto.

— Nunca quis prejudicar nossa amizade.

— É bom saber que estamos de acordo. — Ela suspirou aliviada. O homem seria razoável, afinal.

— Oh, sim, estamos de acordo. — E puxou-a para mais perto.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Lily. James não estava agindo como seu velho amigo.

— Ei, você acabou de concordar comigo. Somos velhos amigos...

— Sim, sinto-me muito amistoso.

Os dedos acariciavam a porção superior de seu braço, ameaçando suas resoluções. James abriu a porta, os dois entraram, e ele se inclinou para beijar seu pescoço. O desejo tomava o centro do palco das emoções.

— Não podemos... — Lily conseguiu murmurar.

— É claro que podemos.

— E se...

— E se descobrirmos que a Sra. Davis está certa? Que formamos mesmo uma reação química? Se descobrirmos que podemos ser mais do que amigos? Deixei que pensasse nisso durante a noite passada e todo o dia de hoje. Esperava que notasse o que existe de especial entre nós.

— E se descobrirmos que não podemos ser mais do que amigos? Está tentando superar um rompimento, James. Depois de tantos anos com Bridgit, não sabe o que quer. — Passou por ele a fim de conquistar mais espaço.

James deixou que ela impusesse uma certa distância, mas não muita. A voz dele era suave.

— O que está dizendo? Bridgit e eu nos separamos há meses! Há quase um ano. Já superei o fim da relação. Na verdade, acho que me conformei com o fim antes mesmo de terminarmos tudo.

— Prefere guardar o que sente. Sempre foi assim. Não houve mais ninguém desde que Bridgit partiu. Se a superou de verdade, teria encontrado outra mulher e...

— Espere um minuto. Acha que estou tentando me aproximar de você para esquecer Bridgit?

— Acho que existe uma chance, uma possibilidade muito grande, de acabarmos nos detestando. Então perderei o melhor amigo que já tive.

— Sempre a considerei a mulher mais corajosa que conheço. A razão pela qual está sempre se metendo em encrenca é que não tem medo de tentar algo novo. É claro que nem sempre a tentativa dá certo, mas você continua tentando, mesmo sabendo que corre o risco de enfrentar problemas. E quer me convencer de que vai desistir do que está desabrochando entre nós sem sequer tentar descobrir que coisa é essa?

As mãos estavam novamente sobre seus ombros e a sensação era intensa. Lily queria atirar-se nos braços de James e esquecer o bom senso, as dúvidas e os motivos pelos quais devia esperar.

Então ele a considerava corajosa e capaz de enfrentar todos os riscos? No fundo, seu maior temor havia sido o de ser julgada covarde. Descobrir que ele a via como algo maior do que era, como algo maior do que acreditava ser, era quase tão assustador quanto arriscar a velha amizade. Era impossível que ele já houvesse superado Bridgit, a mulher com quem convivera durante quatro anos.

Todas as preocupações eram válidas, mas, reunidas, formavam um único e intransponível obstáculo.

— Tenho medo — admitiu.

James tomou-a nos braços.

— Eu também, docinho. Apesar de todos os namorados que teve...

— Bridgit — ela o interrompeu, dando nome à única coisa que se mantinha entre eles.

— Bridgit não está aqui. Nenhum de seus antigos namorados está aqui. Somos só nós dois.

Queria acreditar nele, mas o medo a impedia de confiar.

— Você foi o relacionamento mais longo que já tive.

— Porque sempre fomos amigos, não amantes — sustentou determinada.

— Talvez. Ou talvez tenhamos algo que seja mais forte que o tempo. Talvez não seja só amizade. Talvez...

— Pare — ela gritou. Não queria ouvi-lo dizer as palavras que conduziriam a atração física para um novo estágio. Se James as pronunciasse, elas estariam sempre ali, pairando sobre suas cabeças. Tentou empurrá-lo, mas dessa vez ele resistiu. — Está se precipitando. — Empurrou-o mais uma vez e conseguiu soltar-se.

— Estou?

Lily virou-se e desviou os olhos dos dele. O coração batia depressa. Talvez estivesse sofrendo um infarto. Seria bem feito para James por tê-la encurralado com tanta crueldade. Dizer que era corajosa, que havia algo entre eles...

Respirando com velocidade anormal, tentou fazer a pulsação ganhar velocidade ainda maior. James teria de levá-la ao hospital e, no meio da confusão e do medo, todo o resto seria esquecido. Como o coração se recusava a colaborar sofrendo um ataque, ela recorreu ao último recurso. Raiva.

— Quem pensa que é? — gritou, forçando-se a encará-lo. — Esperei durante anos que notasse minha existência, mas você nunca me viu. Beijei todos os rapazes que conheci para transformar-me naquilo que você queria. Mas você se apaixonou por Patti, a menina bonita com maneiras afetadas. Depois dela surgiram outras, e foi sempre assim. Qualquer chance que eu tivesse de fazer-me notar como mulher desaparecia à sombra de todas aquelas garotas esculturais. Agora, depois de tantos anos, depois de termos construído uma amizade maravilhosa e reconhecermos claramente nossos papéis nessa relação, acha que pode simplesmente mudar as regras?

— Sim — ele sussurrou com simplicidade.

Como um iô-iô, Lily voltou aos braços de James. Dessa vez ele a segurou com força e beijou-a para selar o destino que escolhera para ambos.

Lily havia beijado muitos rapazes no ginásio enquanto treinava para recebê-lo de volta. Mais tarde, já adulta, beijara homens experientes e atraentes, mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para o que acontecia entre eles.

— James — murmurou, embora não soubesse o que pretendia dizer.

— Sim ou não, Lily? Quero você. Na verdade, o desejo que estou sentindo é muito maior do que jamais experimentei por outra mulher. Mas só a quero se você também me quiser. Sim ou não?

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal! Espero que todos gostem do meu presentinho de Páscoa ;D<p>

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Oii flor, que bom "ver" você por aqui, fico muito contente que tenha gostado da fic e favoritado ela (: Beijos e Feliz Páscoa!


	6. Capítulo 6

Ele a queria. Não a amava. Há alguns momentos sentira medo de ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, mas de repente aquela pequena porção do coração onde residia a esperança murchou. Devia dizer não. Ele ainda amava Bridgit.

Não devia correr o risco de perder um grande amigo por conta de uma atração física. A cabeça sabia disso, mas o corpo negava-se a ouvir a razão. Se não podia ter seu amor, talvez fosse capaz de conformar-se com um relacionamento carnal?

James gostava dela, talvez até a amasse como amiga. E a queria. Seria o bastante?

— Sim ou não, Lily?

Sim ou não? Lily só conheceu a resposta quando ouviu a própria voz.

— Sim. — Amava-o, mas não o sobrecarregaria com uma confissão sentimental.

James a queria. Talvez fosse o suficiente.

— Esta noite você será minha, Lily Evans. Esta noite.

O eterno advogado, ele qualificava as ações e manifestava suas intenções com clareza. Mas como resistir? Não era só uma questão de aparência, embora ele fosse muito atraente. Era a essência. Seu melhor amigo. E naquela noite seria também seu amante.

Era o bastante. Tinha de ser.

As mãos acariciavam seu corpo através do vestido, criando sensações tão intensas que temia desfalecer. Quando ele a levou para a cama, foi como se o mundo girasse mais depressa. Aos poucos, as roupas foram sendo despidas, até que sentiu a pele nua sobre a dela. E foi a sensação mais erótica que jamais experimentara.

Tomada pelo desejo, retribuía beijos e carícias sem reservas, despertando nele a mesma paixão que ardia em seu corpo. James era lindo. E pelo menos por uma noite, seria dela.

— Meu... — murmurou.

Podia sentir a necessidade pulsando em cada veia. E sabia que era a única responsável por aquele desejo. O pensamento era excitante e libertador. E por trás do incêndio abrasador que os impelia a explorar com mãos e bocas havia uma ternura que nenhum dos dois jamais conhecera.

Os corpos falavam com clareza maior do que a das palavras. De repente ele a possuiu, a voz rouca embargada pela emoção.

— Preciso de você — ele disse. James precisava dela. Era o bastante.

— Agora — Lily implorou. A urgência era forte demais para ser contida.

Os corpos se uniram num encontro explosivo, e com essa explosão James e Lily deixaram de existir. Eram apenas um corpo, um desejo, uma necessidade. O mundo desapareceu. Tudo que havia era aquele novo ser, resultado de uma união inesperada e plena. Chegaram juntos ao clímax, uma experiência maravilhosa e inesquecível que seria desfrutada com a mesma plenitude. Lily nunca estivera antes naquele lugar, nunca conhecera aquele sentimento de integridade antes dele. Sentia a importância do que haviam criado juntos e sabia que poderiam ir além.

Se pudesse, teria feito o tempo parar naquele momento. Sentir o peso de James sobre seu corpo, fisicamente saciada, sentindo-se protegida e segura, tomada pela sensação de fazer parte de algo muito maior do que jamais imaginara... Era maravilhoso.

Gostaria de confessar seu amor; as palavras queimavam a garganta, mas não podia pronunciá-las. Não queria que ele se sentisse culpado, ou, pior ainda, obrigado a tomar atitudes que não queria tomar. Por isso disse apenas:

— Obrigada.

— É um prazer servi-la, senhora — ele respondeu rindo, deitando-se de costas sem soltá-la.

Estava dividida. Sentia a maior felicidade que um ser humano podia experimentar, mas sabia que o sentimento não seria eterno. Não podia ser. Um suspiro escapou de seu peito.

— O que foi isso?

— Nada. Durma — ela sussurrou, abraçando-o como se quisesse protegê-lo. Ficaria ali... enquanto fosse possível.

Era um sonho. Apenas um sonho, e na manhã seguinte a realidade a atingiria como um rolo compressor. Mas, até lá, continuaria sonhando.

* * *

><p>Quando Lily acordou, James empurrava um carrinho com o café da manhã.<p>

— Tem permissão para deixar a cama e ir ao banheiro — ele anunciou sorrindo. — Mas depois voltará para cá. Veremos se duas pessoas podem passar o dia todo na cama. Nunca vivi essa experiência. E você?

Lily esfregou os olhos. James ainda estava ali, rindo e brincando. Quem era aquele homem? E onde ele havia escondido James Potter?

— Deixe-me apenas... — Embaraçada, embrulhou-se no lençol e correu para o banheiro. Apoiada na porta trancada, tentou organizar os pensamentos caóticos. O que havia feito, e qual era o significado da reação de James?

Olhou para a mulher no espelho e não a reconheceu.

— Lily, vai passar o dia todo aí dentro?

Se pudesse... Rápida, atendeu às necessidades matinais e voltou ao quarto.

— Precisamos conversar.

James balançou a cabeça e puxou-a para a cama.

— Agora não. Vamos passar o dia na cama, e não há espaço nela para conversas sérias. Cuidaremos disso amanhã.

— Se não quer conversar, o que pretende fazer durante todo o dia? — Ao ouvir as próprias palavras, não conteve o riso. — Duvido que alguém tenha energia para essa... maratona.

— Vamos precisar de alguns períodos de descanso, mas aposto que conquistaremos o troféu dos grandes vencedores. Se a noite passada serve de indicação, temos energia para um dia inteiro e mais uma noite.

— James, francamente, acho que devemos conversar.

— Mais tarde. Estou com tanta fome...

Lily suspirou resignada.

— O que pediu para o café?

— Você.

— Oh, não! O café vai esfriar e...

— Pedi apenas baguete e frutas. Nossa refeição será a mesma quando terminarmos de saciar outros apetites mais urgentes. Preciso de você.

E Lily era incapaz de resistir a esse tipo de apelo.

* * *

><p>James a viu comer o sanduíche e sentiu-se aliviado por constatar que Lily não perdera o apetite. Fizera um enorme esforço para vencer os muros de sua resistência e sabia que abalara. Logo ela estaria admitindo que haviam nascido um para o outro.<p>

— Por que esse ar de triunfo? — ela perguntou.

— Triunfo não é a palavra que eu escolheria.

— Oh, não? E que palavra julga mais conveniente?

— Vejamos... Estou aqui sentado em um hotel romântico, almoçando com uma mulher nua e sedutora... E quando terminarmos nossa refeição, pretendo fazê-la gritar novamente...

— Impossível! Um homem da sua idade não pode manter o ritmo que está sugerindo.

— Minha idade?

— Ora, precisa encarar os fatos. Está ficando mais velho a cada dia, e li em algum lugar que os homens atingem o máximo vigor físico por volta dos vinte anos de idade. E você já passou dessa idade. Além do mais, leva uma vida sedentária, tensa... Receio que possa sofrer danos irreversíveis com todo o esforço que está fazendo.

— Não se preocupe. — Estava dividido entre o humor e a indignação. Aquela era sua Lily. A pessoa que sempre o estimulara, que o provocara e o tirara do sério. Jamais conhecera outra mulher como ela. Devia ser um grande idiota, ou já a teria descoberto antes daquela viagem.

Bem, podia ser idiota, mas não o bastante para deixá-la escapar, agora que a descobrira.

— Já terminou de comer?

Era o sorriso que a deixava nervosa. Quando James sorria daquela maneira, lembrava-se de que ele era um advogado, um predador da era moderna em busca de sua presa. E ela era a presa.

— Ainda não. — Manteria o hambúrguer com fritas e milk-shake entre eles.

— Vou reformular a pergunta. Lily, acha mesmo que já saciei meu apetite sexual?

— Dizem que as mulheres atingem seu apogeu por volta dos trinta e cinco anos. Estou em plena curva ascendente, enquanto você já entrou em decadência.

— Bem, os estudos podem estar corretos quanto às mulheres, mas creio que os resultados para a população masculina teriam sido outros, se os cientistas houvessem testado os parceiros da deliciosa Lily Evans. — James estendeu-se na cama e empurrou a bandeja de comida para o chão enquanto a imobilizava sobre o colchão. — Vou provar que os homens maduros têm o mesmo poder de um adolescente.

* * *

><p>Feliz.<p>

Não, a palavra soava amena.

Eufórica.

Lily não conseguia encontrar uma palavra que pudesse descrever a emoção que a dominava.

Olhou-se no espelho. Tinha os cabelos penteados e os olhos brilhantes. Quem a visse naquele estado adivinharia a verdade. Lily Evans amava James Potter.

É claro, não diria nada a ele. Ainda não. Não enquanto não tivesse certeza de que ele havia superado o rompimento da última relação amorosa. Bridgit fizera parte de sua vida por muitos anos. Enquanto James não a esquecesse, não diria nada sobre o amor que transbordava de seu coração. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Pensar em Bridgit não era o suficiente para empanar o brilho de sua felicidade. Não depois de como ela e James haviam passado as vinte e quatro horas anteriores.

— James? — chamou-o, abrindo a porta do banheiro.

O quarto estava vazio. Talvez ele houvesse decido para reservar uma mesa no restaurante.

Sorrindo, pegou o cartão magnético que destravava a porta. Comeriam, depois caminhariam pela praia e voltariam à suíte, onde experimentariam mais uma vez a magia do amor.

Feliz como jamais estivera, atravessou o corredor e usou o elevador para chegar ao saguão, onde parou de repente e sentiu que os sonhos não só desapareciam. Eles morriam.

James estava sentado em um sofá ao lado de Bridgit. Não, ele não estava apenas sentado. Estava abraçando bridgit. Agarravam-se com desespero, como se a separação nunca houvesse acontecido.

Lily ficou onde estava, paralisada, vendo os sonhos se desfazerem diante de seus olhos. James e Bridgit. Bridgit e James.

Depois do abraço, ele manteve uma das mãos sobre a coxa feminina como fizera tantas outras vezes. Estavam conversando, e James sorria.

Tinha de sair dali antes que a vissem. Era inútil ficar para ver como o encontro terminaria. James reatara com Bridgit, seu verdadeiro amor.

O que viveram fora apenas uma aberração, um lapso momentâneo.

A amizade e a solidão se confundiram e, por um instante, tiveram um ao outro. Agora James não precisava mais dela. Tinha Bridgit outra vez.

Mas... aquele era um hotel para casais! Bridgit devia estar com alguém. Um homem. Mas a imagem do abraço que acabara de testemunhar era mais forte do que qualquer argumento. Quem quer que a acompanhasse, tinha a mesma importância em sua vida que Lily na vida de James. Nenhuma.

Bridgit e James estavam juntos, e nada mais importava. A pressão em seu peito ameaçava sufocá-la. Não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia pensar. Precisava escapar.

Fugir.

Sim, era isso que devia fazer.

Descobriria em que horário o próximo vôo decolaria da ilha e estaria nele.

Não podia ficar e testemunhar o reencontro entre James e Bridgit. Não suportaria ouvi-lo dizer que, apesar de todo o prazer que sentira em seus braços, a brincadeira chegara ao fim.

Havia acabado.

Como os sonhos que tivera tantas vezes ao longo dos anos. Também estavam acabados. Destruídos.

Para sempre.

* * *

><p>Lady Aredhel Anarion: Oii Lady, lindos eles né, a Lily não resistiu, mas infelizmente as coisas agora vão mudar, a amizade deles vai ficar abalada. Vamos ver qual vai ser a reação do Jay ao ver que a Lils foi embora e se ele realmente vai voltar para a Bridgit Beijos<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7

— E então, o que aconteceu?

Lily ouviu a pergunta de Eloise que, fingindo desinteresse, prendia um vestido ao manequim num canto da loja. Deprimida, ela resumiu o que havia acontecido nas horas anteriores, desde que fora para a cama com o melhor amigo, e concluiu revelando o que sentira ao encontrá-lo nos braços de Bridgit no saguão do hotel.

— O que James tinha a dizer sobre esse surpreendente reencontro?

— Oh, ele não disse nada.

— O quê? James dormiu com você, depois voltou para Bridgit e não disse nada?

— Eu não esperei para ouvir as explicações. Deixei um bilhete, embarquei no vôo noturno e vim direto do aeroporto para cá. Não quis ir para casa porque...

— Porque esperava que eu a confortasse.

— Digamos que sim.

— Lamento, mas não costumo oferecer solidariedade a idiotas.

— Eloise!

— Escute aqui, decidi torná-la sócia da Encore porque é talentosa, inteligente e criativa. Com você no comando da loja, posso abrir uma filial em Pittsburgh e fazer o negócio progredir, mas agora estou pensando...

— Sociedade?

— Oh, eu não havia mencionado? Pois enquanto criava sua etiqueta exclusiva, também tomava providências para torná-la minha sócia. Você vai assumir a loja aqui em Erie.

— Oh...

— Isso quer dizer sim?

— Sim.

— Que bom.

— Havia pensado em abrir um negócio próprio, mas gosto da Encore e de Erie, gosto de você... — Era um sonho que se realizava. Uma sociedade. Uma etiqueta própria. Não estaria em Paris ou Nova York, mas em sua cidade natal.

Alguns sonhos eram possíveis, afinal.

Mas outros...

Outros jamais se realizariam.

* * *

><p>Eram oito da noite quando Lily entrou no apartamento abafado e escuro. Mais por hábito do que por curiosidade, acionou a secretária eletrônica e ouviu a voz metálica anunciando que dezesseis mensagens haviam sido gravadas durante sua ausência.<p>

— Lily, onde você está? E que tipo de emergência pode haver para uma estilista? — indagou a voz de James.

O sinal sonoro anunciou a segunda mensagem.

— Lily, há uma tempestade prevista para as próximas horas. Nenhum vôo deixará a ilha enquanto o tempo não melhorar, mas estarei no primeiro assento disponível. Telefone para cá.

Terceira mensagem.

— Lily, que diabo está acontecendo? Telefone para mim.

Ela interrompeu o funcionamento do aparelho sem desligá-lo. Não queria ouvir mais nada.

Deixara um bilhete. Uma nota breve, mas ele tinha um recado e Bridgit. O que mais podia querer?

O telefone tocou três vezes e a secretária eletrônica atendeu ao chamado.

— Droga, Lily! O que aconteceu? Está assustada? Também estou apavorado com tudo que houve. Sempre fomos amigos, mas... Bem, se quer ir mais devagar, posso tentar conter-me. Sinto muito por...

James sentia muito? Incapaz de suportar a dor e a humilhação, ela decidiu atender à ligação.

— James, sou eu. Acabei de chegar da loja.

— E a emergência?

— Eloise me tornou sócia da Encore. Não é maravilhoso? — perguntou com falsa euforia.

— Ela não podia ter esperado pelo fim das férias?

— Eloise sabia que tudo era apenas um plano para tirá-lo da cidade. Como encontrou um imóvel fantástico em Pittsburgh para abrir nossa primeira filial, ela teve de apressar-se. Por isso estou de volta, cuidando de tudo por aqui.

— Estou feliz por você, mas ainda não entendo por que não conversou comigo antes de partir.

— Não conseguia encontrá-lo e não queria perder o avião. Deixei um bilhete...

— E nós, Lily?

— Nós? Ora, somos amigos. Nada mudou — mentiu. Sabia que a amizade nunca mais seria a mesma, porque jamais esqueceria os dias gloriosos que passara com ele.

— Amigos? Só isso?

— Sei que a situação será estranha depois de... Bem, você sabe...

— Refere-se ao fato de termos feito amor? — Havia frustração em sua voz.

— Sexo — ela o corrigiu. — Foi a atmosfera da ilha. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, está bem? Temos de voltar ao mundo real, e a realidade é que somos amigos. Nada mais, nada menos.

— Então é isso? O que começamos a descobrir foi só uma alucinação?

— James, você sabe que não somos compatíveis. Além do mais, você tem... — Bridgit. Quase dissera o nome dela. Mas James não mencionara o reencontro com a ex-namorada. Talvez se sentisse culpado. Talvez quisesse poupá-la. Certamente tocaria no assunto mais tarde. — Você tem chance de encontrar alguém mais adequada. Quero dizer, é capaz de imaginar-me recebendo seus sócios para um jantar?

— Sim.

— Escute, preciso desligar. Telefone para mim quando voltar, e nos encontraremos... como amigos.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

— Tenho certeza de que tem de ser assim. Até logo, James.

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira, Lily revisava os registros de vendas realizadas na semana anterior. Sua loja. Seus registros. A idéia devia enchê-la de felicidade, mas nada a fazia feliz.<p>

Tentou concentrar-se nos números. Seria mais fácil trabalhar do que pensar em James e decidir o que devia fazer.

O telefone tocou.

— Encore, bom dia.

— Lily? Por que não atendeu ao telefone durante o final de semana?

Acabara de descobrir mais uma razão pela qual uma mulher não devia apaixonar-se pelo melhor amigo. Eles sabiam demais.

— Estive ocupada, James. E preciso voltar ao trabalho. Enquanto não estabelecermos uma nova rotina, tudo será...

— Oh, sim, são muitas as emergências em uma loja de vestidos.

Não discutiria com ele. Evitara encontrá-lo, mesmo sabendo que estava de volta à cidade, porque não queria discutir.

— O que posso fazer por você, James? Não devia estar na corte defendendo o estilo americano de viver, ou coisa parecida?

— Estou no escritório.

— Devia estar estudando seu próximo caso, em vez de perder tempo conversando com os amigos ao telefone.

— Quer jantar comigo esta noite?

— Lamento, mas não posso. Estou... ocupada.

— O que vai fazer?

— O quê?

— Sim, o quê?

— Oh, eu... eu...

— A pergunta é simples, Lily. O que vai fazer esta noite? Depilar as pernas novamente?

— Deus me livre! Não estou tão desesperada a ponto de tentar o suicídio outra vez.

— Então vai sair com alguém?

Como poderia aproximar-se de outro homem depois do que conhecera nos braços dele?

— Não. Vou trabalhar.

— Bem, se não pode jantar comigo, vou ter de falar pelo telefone. Preciso de um favor.

— Favor?

— Não tenho companhia para a festa de despedida de Dumblendore. Ele vai se aposentar.

— Entendo. Quer que eu sugira alguém? — Como fizera tantas vezes depois de Bridgit tê-lo deixado?

— Quero que vá comigo.

— Não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

— Lily, esteve comigo em situações parecidas dezenas de vezes, quando Bridgit estava fora da cidade.

Não queria expulsá-lo de sua vida por completo. Só precisava de alguma distância. Mas, pelo visto, não a teria.

— Certo.

— Ótimo. Amanhã às sete.

— Combinado.

— Oh, e use aquele vestido. O que vestiu para ir ao restaurante no dia em que depilei suas pernas.

— Pensei que não houvesse gostado dele.

— Gostei. E esse é o problema. Gostei demais.

— Nesse caso, talvez deva escolher outro.

— Por quê? Agora que decidimos retomar a velha amizade, talvez queira conhecer os rapazes do escritório. Aquele vestido revela seus... atributos de maneira muito vantajosa.

James não sabia se queria beijá-la ou matá-la pelo sofrimento que estava causando. Não pretendia apresentá-la a ninguém na festa, especialmente aos homens solteiros. Mas não revelaria seu segredo. Algo a levara a desistir de tudo e fugir, e descobriria o que havia acontecido. E reverteria a situação.

— Quer exibir-me para os seus colegas de trabalho?

James sorriu ao ouvir o tom aborrecido do outro lado da linha.

— Por que não? Estou certo de que vai encontrar alguém melhor do que Fred.

— Ted.

— Que seja.

Contendo o riso, desligou sem despedir-se dela, certo de que a deixara furiosa. Lily não teria tempo para antecipar o plano. Ao longo dos anos, permitira que ela o manipulasse, mas recentemente começara a entender porque ela sempre o superava. A resposta era tão simples, que chegava a ser patética.

Porque a amava.

Nunca tivera coragem para desapontar a mulher que amava, por isso ela sempre vencia. E por esse amor estava disposto a recorrer a todas as armas. Salvaria Lily dela mesma, mesmo que para isso tivesse de usar os truques mais baixos.

* * *

><p>— Vamos, Lily — ele a incentivou quando entraram no salão.<p>

— Sinto-me deslocada. Ou melhor... acho que estou em evidência, e isso não me agrada.

— Bobagem. — Mesmo assim, puxou o decote do vestido branco para ajeitá-lo.

Ela atingiu sua mão com um tapa. Era perfeitamente capaz de guardar os seios no vestido, caso julgasse necessário. Estar perto de James abalava seu sistema nervoso... e outros aspectos referentes ao funcionamento de seu organismo. Lembrar que eram apenas amigos seria difícil.

— Quanto tempo teremos de ficar aqui? — Quanto antes pudesse escapar, melhor.

— Seu entusiasmo é comovente. Qual é o problema? Nunca se incomodou com minha companhia antes.

Porque jamais haviam dormido juntos antes. A lembrança daquela noite surgia nos momentos mais inoportunos. James parecia ter esquecido e superado os eventos marcantes, mas para ela nada era tão simples.

Eram amigos. Repetia a frase mentalmente desde que ele fora buscá-la, pouco antes, mas era inútil. Jamais pensaria em despir um amigo e beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo nu.

Idéias desse tipo condiziam mais com uma mulher apaixonada.

Apenas amigos, apenas amigos, apenas amigos...

— Alvo — James chamou, acenando para um homem mais velho. — Lembra-se de Lily, não? Lily, Alvo Dumblendore, o anfitrião da noite.

— Parabéns — ela disse. — Quais são seus planos?

— Oh, eu e minha esposa pretendemos partir numa segunda lua-de-mel. Depois jogarei golfe e lecionarei na universidade local.

— Se está pensando em viajar com Wilma, devia ir para Amore Island — sugeriu James.

Lily retomou o mantra, tentando banir da mente as visões invocadas pela sugestão.

— Amore Island?

— Lily e eu estivemos lá na semana passada. É um hotel romântico só para casais. Se a ilha fizer por você e Wilma o que fez por nós... Bem, aperte o cinto de segurança!

Apenas amigos, apenas amigos, apenas amigos... Alvo riu.

— Sempre tive certeza de que vocês dois acabariam se descobrindo. É uma tolice perder tempo com um conceito tão vago quanto a amizade. Todos que os conhecem, que já os viram juntos, sabem que são mais do que amigos.

— Não há nada entre nós — Lily protestou. O que James estava fazendo? Por que não revelava que reatara com Bridgit? Por que dava ao pobre homem a impressão de que eram um casal?

Eram amigos. Apenas amigos.

— Lily tem razão. Somos apenas amigos — James confirmou sorrindo com ar malicioso.

— Oh, sim, sei tudo sobre esse tipo de amizade. Wilma e eu sempre fizemos questão de mantê-la em nosso relacionamento.

Os dois homens riram.

— Será que podem me dar licença por um instante? — Lily pediu antes de afastar-se furiosa.

Homens. Eram criaturas patéticas. O sujeito se deitara com ela, reatara com a ex-namorada, e agora agia como se estivessem envolvidos. E onde estava Bridgit, afinal? Não tinha importância. No ritmo em que as coisas seguiam, ela e James deixariam de ser amigos em pouco tempo.

— Vinho — pediu ao garçom que servia no bar montado em um canto da sala.

— Branco ou tinto?

— Esqueça. Sirva-me um uísque. — Sempre tivera vontade de experimentar a bebida intrigante, e a noite parecia perfeita para um trago. Determinada, pegou o copo e levou-o à boca, deixando o líquido dourado escorrer pela garganta. Talvez devesse ter apenas molhado os lábios, mas não estava com disposição para sutilezas.

E também não estava disposta a morrer sufocada. Infelizmente, o uísque queimava como fogo, e ela não conseguiu conter a tosse deselegante.

— Senhorita? — O garçom soava preocupado.

— Estou bem. Outra dose, por favor.

Com sorte, conseguiria acalmar os nervos antes de morrer engasgada.

— Pare com isso — James exigiu enquanto tirava o copo de sua mão. Depois de tragar todo o conteúdo de um único gole, deixou-o sobre o balcão e sorriu.

O homem não tinha nem a decência de tossir! Sempre fora um exibicionista.

— A bebida era minha.

— Já tive o desprazer de vê-la bêbada antes, e não quero repetir a experiência diante dos meus colegas de escritório.

— Colegas que está tentando enganar.

— Eu?

— Não banque o inocente, James! Por que fica piscando enquanto diz que somos amigos?

— Por que tenho um cisco no olho?

— É melhor parar com isso, ou terá mesmo algo em seu olho.

— O quê?

— Meu punho.

— Lily!

— Escute aqui, lamento sobre Amore Island. Pronto! Era isso que queria ouvir? Agora deixe-me em paz!

— Oh, não, você não lamenta o que aconteceu na ilha.

— Você disse que sentia muito.

— Não pelo que fizemos. Por tê-la assustado.

— E quem disse que me assustou? Não tenho medo de nada!

— Era o que eu pensava antes de tudo isso. Mas, se fugiu, devia estar apavorada.

— Afinal, o que quer de mim?

— Quero que seja honesta. Comigo e com você.

— Quando foi que eu menti?

Ele era o mentiroso! Ainda não dissera uma única palavra sobre o encontro com Bridgit no hotel.

Pelo canto do olho, notou que o garçom cochichava com algumas pessoas do outro lado do balcão, apontando em sua direção.

— Mentiu quando disse que daria uma chance a nós dois. E eu quero essa chance.

— James, você já tem idade para compreender que nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos. — Era uma especialista no assunto. Anos de prática haviam servido para cimentar a dura lição.

Ele estava próximo. O hálito morno acariciava seu rosto como a brisa do mar.

— Oh, mas às vezes as pessoas têm sorte e conseguem tudo que querem.

— Se quer minha amizade, pode ficar satisfeito, já a tem.

— Para sua sorte, sua amizade é algo que jamais desejo perder. — Ele deslizou os dedos por suas costas e sorriu ao vê-la estremecer.

— Nesse caso, pare com essas piscadas idiotas e aproveite a noite em minha companhia.

— Aproveitar a noite em sua companhia é tudo que quero... se você deixar.

— Ótimo. Lá estão os Prewett. Vamos cumprimentá-los.

Era um homem paciente, um advogado acostumado a vencer. E Lily Evans merecia todo seu empenho. O que sentia por ela era diferente do que sentira por qualquer outra mulher.

Eram amigos, e essa amizade jamais mudaria. Mas se Lily acreditava que era só isso, em breve descobriria que estava enganada.

Assim que conseguisse tirá-la da festa.

* * *

><p>Era irritante. James a olhava novamente daquele jeito estranho, como se quisesse fazê-la derreter. E o pior de tudo era saber que acabaria mesmo derretendo, caso não reagisse. A única saída era ignorar as tolices do velho amigo. Ele acabaria desistindo. Tinha Bridgit, não? Não sabia por que ele mantinha a farsa, mas se fingisse não se importar, James desistiria de atormentá-la.<p>

— O que disse? — ele perguntou distraído.

— Estava dizendo que o parque aquático em Amore Island é maravilhoso, mas não pode ser comparado ao que temos aqui em Waldemeer.

— Oh, sim.

— Temos sorte por vivermos em Erie. Aqui dispomos do conforto das grandes cidades e da mentalidade pacata das localidades menores. Temos lagos, praias, neve para esquiarmos... Não consigo pensar em viver em outro lugar. A ilha é um local divertido para uma visita breve, mas não dispõe de nada que não exista aqui. Podemos dizer que vivemos em férias constantes. E então, James? Quer comer alguma coisa? — Talvez a comida o ajudasse a concentrar-se. Ele estava estranho, distraído.

— Boa idéia. Estou mesmo com fome.

Ele a encarou, revelando um apetite específico e muito distante daquele que poderia ser suprido pelos pratos oferecidos na festa.

— Alguém disse que a salada de frango está deliciosa. Vou prová-la — ela decidiu inquieta.

— Pode provar tudo que quiser — ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Ótimo. Escolho a salada.

Estavam quase alcançando a mesa quando alguém chamou seu nome.

— Lily?

— Sim?

— Sou a Sra. Weasley. Nós nos conhecemos na Encore, lembra-se?

Oh, sim! Uma das clientes da loja. Estava tão perturbada com a presença de James que quase cometera um grave deslize.

— Sra. Weasley. Sim, _é _claro.

— Este é meu marido, Artur.

— Artur Weasley... O juiz?

— Excelência.

— Por favor, não precisa me tratar dessa maneira. Não em uma festa. Aqui sou apenas Artur.

A Sra. Weasley olhou para James.

— Você deve ser o rapaz de quem Eloise falou. O amigo de Lily.

— Sim, senhora, sou eu.

O que Eloise poderia ter dito a uma cliente?

— James é meu amigo — Lily enfatizou.

— Sim, Eloise disse algo sobre ter viajado com um grande amigo na semana passada, quando estive na Encore e perguntei por você. Se vai passar o resto da vida ao lado de um advogado, creio que tenho bons conselhos para lhe dar.

— Eu não...

— Preserve sempre o segredo e a dúvida. Os advogados são criaturas diabólicas. Gostam de conhecer todos os fatos, porque assim podem manipular a situação. Se os mantiver na dúvida... se guardar alguns segredos, pelo menos por algum tempo, terá uma pequena vantagem.

Lily era especialista em guardar segredos. Especialmente os do coração.

— Vou me lembrar disso, Sra. Weasley. Bem, espero que nos perdoe, mas íamos comer alguma coisa.

— Fiquem à vontade. E lembre-se, se precisar de alguém para realizar a cerimônia, Artur estará sempre disponível.

— Pode apostar nisso, James, meu rapaz. Quando disse que iam se casar?

Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Não dissemos — foi a fala de James.

— Não vamos nos casar — disse Lily.

— Logo — opinou a mulher mais velha com um sorriso encantado. Depois segurou o braço do marido e levou-o para o outro lado do salão.

Lily girou sobre os calcanhares disposta a afogar-se nos pratos do bufê.

— O que foi que Eloise disse à Sra. Weasley? — James perguntou atrás dela.

Ele sorria como se a situação fosse muito engraçada.

Engraçada não era a palavra que Lily teria usado para descrevê-la.

— Não sei, mas pode estar certo de que vou descobrir. Ela deve ter comentado sobre os dias que passamos na ilha.

Seria uma sociedade muito breve, porque mataria Eloise. Não sabia o que ela dissera, mas fora o suficiente para criar na Sra. Weasley a impressão de que era mais do que uma simples amiga para James.

E eram apenas amigos.

— Foi muito divertido — James comentou, referindo-se à semana de férias. Depois inclinou-se para murmurar. — Especialmente o dia que passamos na cama. O único problema é que não tive tempo para experimentar tudo que queria.

* * *

><p>mari: Oi mari, shaushuahsuashua, espero que a raiva do Jay tenha passado. Beijos<p>

Ninha Souma: Oii Ninha, tadinha da Lily, ela não merecia mesmo, mas se o Jay continuar fazendo ela sofrer pode deixar que eu mesmo mato ele ;P Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos

Maria: Oii, vou pensar no assunto flor, quem sabe aparece outro mesmo hein. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos

Lady Aredhel Anarion: Oii flor, certissima, confusão em vista, tudo porque Lily está, digamos assim, interpretando errado as intençoes do Jay, mas ele vai dar um jeito de contornar a situação. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos


	8. Capítulo 8

— Eu havia esquecido. — Lily engoliu em seco, tentando esquecer de verdade.

O brilho nos olhos de James indicava que ele lembrava todos os detalhes. O que significava que também se lembrava de seu erro.

— Quero dizer, foi agradável, mas não é essa a base do nosso relacionamento.

— Não? — ele perguntou enquanto fechava a porta.

— Não. — Tinha de ser firme, mesmo sabendo que precisava convencer-se acima de tudo. Convencer James seria uma consequência lógica.

— Por que não me explica qual é a base do nosso relacionamento? — ele pediu, encurralando-a contra a porta fechada.

— Somos amigos — tentou Lily.

James mordeu a ponta de sua orelha.

— Amigos — repetiu entre uma mordida e outra.

— Bons amigos — ela acrescentou.

Os lábios deixaram a região sensível. Lily já começava a suspirar aliviada quando sentiu o contato morno e úmido em um ombro e teve de engolir o suspiro.

— O que estava dizendo? — perguntou James.

— Ah... — Era impossível pensar.

— Amigos. Não era isso que dizia? Bons amigos.

— Oh, sim, era isso mesmo. Bons amigos. Somos bons amigos.

— Concordo.

— É bom saber que decidiu ser razoável. — Os lábios continuavam a torturá-la, e as mãos contribuíam aquecendo sua pele através do tecido do vestido. — James, não creio que bons amigos comportem-se desta maneira.

— Não?

— Não.

— Pois eu acho que mais amigos deviam fazer como nós, porque as amizades seriam melhores e mais fortes — ele garantiu, dando continuidade à sessão de erotismo.

— Na minha opinião, contatos como o que está promovendo podem prejudicar uma boa amizade. — Era difícil manter a voz firme e resistir à enxurrada de sentimentos que invadia seu corpo, suplicando para que o tocasse como fazia em sonhos.

— Está enganada. A intimidade contribuiu para fortalecer os laços de amizade.

— Não concordo com você. Parece que chegamos a um impasse.

— Parece que sim. — A mão alcançara uma de suas coxas e subia devagar, deslizando sob o vestido.

— Que tal esfriamos um pouco a situação? — Caso contrário, acabariam incendiando tudo que os cercava.

— É uma idéia — James sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a mão subia mais um centímetro. — Por outro lado, também podemos aquecê-la.

— Não sei se seria sensato. Estamos em uma festa cujo objetivo é celebrar uma aposentadoria.

— Não consigo pensar em nada melhor do que aposentar-me e passar o resto da vida em algum lugar sossegado com você.

— Não era a isso que eu me referia. — O desespero crescia a cada instante.

— Então, o que estava dizendo, meu bem?

— Ah... — Tentou pensar. Tentou lembrar-se de que argumento usava e do que precisava convencê-lo, mas era impossível.

— Senti saudade... — A mão tocava o limite estabelecido pelo elástico da calcinha.

— Estou bem aqui.

— Lily, eu...

O que James pretendia dizer se perdeu quando alguém bateu na porta.

— Quem é? — ele gritou furioso. Lily tentou soltar-se e ajeitar o vestido.

— James, estamos no armário dos casacos. Quem quer que seja, deve estar mais interessado em pegar seu agasalho do que em conversar através de uma porta fechada.

— É verdade. — Apesar de estarem trancados dentro de um armário, ele não se mostrava muito satisfeito por terem sido interrompidos. Tentou mover-se, mas algo o impedia de movimentar o braço.

As batidas se repetiram mais fortes e impacientes. Lily tentou empurrá-lo.

— Faça alguma coisa! — murmurou.

— Estou preso.

— Preso?

— Minha abotoadura ficou enroscada na sua calcinha.

Calcinhas de renda. Lily gemeu. Calcinhas de renda seriam sua ruína.

— Deixe-me soltá-lo. — Por mais que puxasse, a peça aderente parecia estar definitivamente presa à abotoadura de James.

As batidas na porta soaram mais altas.

— Tire-a — James murmurou.

O que mais podia fazer? Lily despiu a calcinha, enquanto James, e seu braço, seguiam a peça. Ele riu. Ao ver o que havia diante de seus olhos, o que ele apreciava com prazer e humor, sentiu-se tentada a esbofeteá-lo.

— Isso vai ter de acabar — disse.

— Oh, eu acho que não. — Havia uma promessa em seu tom de voz.

Ele ergueu os ombros e pôs a mão no bolso, escondendo a calcinha presa à abotoadura. Lily ajeitou o vestido. Em seguida tocou a maçaneta.

— Vamos sair — disse. — Vai ter de desculpar-nos. Estávamos apenas...

— Fazendo as pazes.

— James, por favor! — ela o censurou furiosa. — Estávamos procurando meu casaco, mas acabei de lembrar que não o deixei neste armário.

O homem riu e piscou para James.

— Querida, se não estivesse acompanhado, certamente pediria sua ajuda para encontrar meu casaco.

Lily não respondeu. Em silêncio, percorreu o corredor sem olhar para trás para ver se James a seguia. Na verdade, esperava que ele estivesse em qualquer lugar, desde que não fosse perto dela. Pensando bem, esperava que James Potter, advogado, fosse dar uma longa caminhada por um píer escorregadio sobre um rio cheio de piranhas famintas.

— Espere por mim!

— Não.

— Por que está zangada? — ele quis saber ao alcançá-la.

Lily fitou-o como se quisesse matá-lo com os olhos. O homem era maluco? Reatara com a ex-namorada, mas tentava seduzi-la dentro de um armário de casacos.

— Quem está furiosa aqui? Eu?

— Por um momento conseguiu me enganar.

— James Potter, essa foi simplesmente uma das situações mais embaraçosas em que já estive envolvida, e por isso sinto-me um pouco... perturbada. — Ainda podia sentir o rubor. O rosto queimava com tal intensidade, que temia nunca mais poder apagar dele as manchas vermelhas.

— Sou forçado a discordar de você, minha querida. Não pode ter sido mais embaraçoso do que quando pôs fogo na cozinha experimental da escola.

O problema de ter o mesmo sonho desde a infância era que o objeto desse sonho conhecia todos os seus deslizes. E lembrava cada um deles com nitidez quase cruel.

— Bem, não estou indo tão mal assim, ou não teria de voltar ao ginásio para lembrar um momento embaraçoso.

— Oh, mas são muitos! Lembra-se de quando a alça de seu biquíni arrebentou? Você estava mergulhando daquela rocha sobre a praia do lago. Foi no ano passado...

— Não foi embaraçoso. Não havia nada de muito constrangedor dentro daquele biquíni. Aposto que ninguém notou nada.

— O quê? Você tem proporções perfeitas. Cheguei a pensar em usar a força bruta para conter certos avanços que, felizmente, não ocorreram. De qualquer maneira, como expor-se pode ser menos embaraçoso do que ser surpreendida em cenas íntimas comigo?

— James, sou forçada a dizer que nossa amizade está sendo ameaçada por essa sua conduta persistente e inoportuna.

— Não diga isso — ele reagiu sério.

Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos.

— Por que não? Passou a noite toda tentando criar a impressão de que somos mais do que amigos, quando sabe que isso é impossível. Bridgit...

— Bridgit e eu rompemos. Já discutimos esse assunto. Por isso está me fazendo sofrer tanto? Está com ciúme de Bridgit? Acredita que ainda sofro por ela? Acabou, Lily. Quantas vezes terei de repetir a mesma coisa?

Não acreditava em uma palavra do que ouvia. Não sabia por que James estava mentindo, mas tinha a impressão de que seria inútil tentar argumentar.

— Você disse que sentia por ter feito amor comigo.

— Só disse aquilo que acreditava que você quisesse ouvir — ele gritou. — A única coisa que lamento é ter permitido que saísse daquela cama.

— É o que todos dizem. Mal podia esperar para livrar-se de mim. — Era difícil conter a enxurrada de lágrimas que acabaria inundando a sala.

— Droga, Lily! Não sei mais o que fazer para convencê-la de que gostei do que vivemos juntos. Será que não entende? Quero dar continuidade a esse aspecto da nossa relação. — Deslizou as mãos por entre os cabelos num gesto pouco característico de irritação, um gesto que se tornou ainda mais estranho por contar com a presença de uma calcinha de renda presa em sua abotoadura.

Pior ainda, Lily percebeu que de repente a sala mergulhava num silêncio inquietante.

Virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo e deparou-se com dúzias de pares de olhos.

— James — sussurrou.

— Não discuta comigo, por favor! Bridgit e eu terminamos. Somos passado. Mas você e eu estamos apenas começando. Somos bons na cama e acho que ultrapassamos o ponto de onde poderíamos recuar no relacionamento.

— James... — Agora tinha certeza de que seu castigo seria exibir um rosto vermelho até o último de seus dias. O calor era tão intenso, que o rubor devia estar sendo gravado em sua pele como as marcas feitas nos bois com ferro em brasa.

— Ei, James, seu braço — alguém apontou na multidão de espectadores.

Ele olhou para baixo e, apressado, escondeu a mão no bolso.

Lily acreditava ter vivido situações constrangedoras antes, mas aquilo... Aquilo ia muito além do constrangimento. O juiz Weasley e sua esposa aproximavam-se do armário de casacos.

— Com licença — ela disse, correndo para o casal. — Estão partindo? Sei que estou sendo rude e indelicada, mas podem me deixar em casa?

— Com prazer, querida. — O juiz sorria.

James a segurou pelo braço.

— Você vai para casa comigo, e resolveremos essa confusão ainda hoje de uma vez por todas.

Lily soltou-se.

— Vou embora com os Weasley.

— Ainda temos aquele... pequeno problema ao qual encontro-me atado.

— Fique com ele... com ela... Oh, esqueça! — Lily seguiu o casal, desesperada para afastar-se dele.

— Ei, quero saber o que acontece nessa sua mente conturbada!

— Ouviu o que ele disse? — Lily perguntou à Sra. Weasley. — O homem pensa que sou estúpida. Sempre pensou. E no entanto, sou mais esperta que ele. Deixei que ele me salvasse durante anos, certa de que o Sr. Cavaleiro Medieval precisava sentir-se necessário, e a única coisa de que ele necessitava era um chute no... traseiro.

— Os homens precisam de uma combinação de coisas distintas, querida.

— Pois ele vai ter de achar outra donzela para resgatar. Estou cansada do papel. — Anunciou, fingindo não ter percebido que James os seguia.

— Lily, estou falando sério! — ele avisou.

— Telefone para ela amanhã — sugeriu o juiz.

— Não perca seu tempo — Lily protestou enquanto entrava no carro. — Ligue para Bridgit. Se ela o seguiu até a ilha, certamente gostará de atender ao seu telefonema.

O carro afastou-se. Protegida pela porta fechada, ela viu James desaparecer aos poucos na medida em que aumentava a distância. Parado na calçada e cercado pela escuridão, ele mais parecia uma ilusão.

Dessa vez conseguira. Perdera o melhor amigo que já tivera.

James Potter, o herói, o eterno cavaleiro medieval, caíra do pedestal onde o colocara há anos. Era apenas um mortal. Pior que isso, um homem.

E ela era uma mulher. Uma criatura independente e inteligente que superaria um caso muito sério de luxúria. Deixaria a enxurrada hormonal no passado, na mesma prateleira da atração física e de um certo sujeito chamado James Potter.

Nem que levasse uma década, acabaria superando.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, o sol penetrava pelas janelas da Encore e iluminava toda a sala. Lily bebeu mais um pouco de café e fingiu estar feliz com o dia radiante.<p>

Ou melhor, não precisava fingir. Estava mesmo feliz. E aproveitaria o resto do dia. O resto de sua vida. Não precisava de James, um homem que roubava calcinhas e beijava suas amigas dentro de armários.

Os sinos sobre a porta da loja anunciaram a entrada de um cliente, e ela respirou fundo antes de ir ver quem era.

— Bom dia — disse às costas desconhecidas.

A mulher de cabelos grisalhos virou-se sorrindo.

— Lily, vim buscar o vestido de Emmeline.

— Oh, sim, Sra. Vance. Já está pronto. — Orgulhosa, foi buscar a primeira peça de sua coleção, o que levava a primeira etiqueta das duzentas que Eloise havia encomendado. Um _Carrington Rose _original com o logotipo da rosa.

Lily e a Sra. Vance estavam verificando os últimos detalhes do vestido pendurado em um manequim, quando o sino anunciou a entrada de alguém. Ela manteve o sorriso profissional como se a pessoa diante de seus olhos fosse apenas mais um cliente.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Pode explicar isto aqui — James respondeu, jogando um pacote sobre o balcão. — E quando terminar, será minha vez de explicar por que Bridgit esteve na ilha.

— A situação é clara. Você passou anos pedindo essa coisa de volta. Pois bem, finalmente lembrei-me de lavá-la e devolvê-la.

— Não podia ter ido levá-la pessoalmente?

— Não. E como pode ver, estou ocupada.

— Eu espero.

— James, estou trabalhando. Se tem um assunto pessoal para tratar comigo, espere até mais tarde, quando...

— Pode conversar com ele enquanto me atende, querida.

— Obrigada, Sra. Vance, mas eu não...

James aproximou-se da mulher e sorriu.

— Agradeço sua compreensão, senhora.

— Oh, sei como os jovens são impetuosos. E você é bem alto, Sr...

— Potter. Ao seu dispor.

— Ao meu dispor? Será que pode me fazer um favor enquanto conversa com a srta. Evans?

Pressentindo a intenção da cliente, Lily interferiu:

— Sra. Vance, James não tem muito tempo. Ele é um advogado ocupado, cheio de casos para solucionar...

James encarou-a com ar ameaçador e sorriu para a outra mulher.

— Será um prazer ajudá-la.

Dessa vez ele seria castigado por sua teimosia, e tudo que podia fazer era apreciar o espetáculo.

— Se tem certeza... — Lily encolheu os ombros.

A Sra. Vance levou a mão ao coração.

— Oh, estou tão aliviada! Não conheço ninguém que tenha a mesma altura de Emmeline.

— Como?

O sorriso no rosto de Lily não era mais profissional. Era debochado.

— Venha conosco, James. Prometo que não tomaremos muito de seu tempo.

Ele as seguiu com ar desconfiado.

— Acho que devia ter perguntado que tipo de favor é esse.

— Devia, mas não perguntou.

— Sra. Vance, o que espera que eu faça para ajudá-la? — indagou nervoso.

— Tem a mesma altura de minha Emmeline, embora seja mais pesado que ela, sem dúvida. Ela faz parte da Liga Nacional Feminina de Basquete — explicou a Sra. Vance, orgulhosa das conquistas da filha. — Ela vai receber um prêmio em Tennessee, onde concluiu o curso universitário, e encomendamos este vestido há semanas. Quero ter certeza de que ele tem um bom caimento.

— E ela virá experimentar o vestido? Já sei. Emmeline está sem carro, e quer que eu vá buscá-la?

— Não! Ela joga no New York Liberty e não tem tempo para experimentar vestidos, especialmente em outra cidade. Irei encontrá-la em Tennessee levando a roupa.

— Então quem... Oh, não! Lily?

Rindo, ela o levou ao provador. Sabia que podia ajudá-lo, mas estava ansiosa para sentir o doce sabor da vingança.

— O que foi, James? É só um vestido. Na Escócia os homens usam saias o tempo todo.

— Kilts — ele corrigiu. — E não estamos na Escócia.

— Bem, se quer conversar comigo durante o expediente, vai ter de participar dele. — E entregou o vestido de seda azul. — Fingiremos não ver suas pernas peludas. Afinal, não sabia que usaria um vestido hoje. No entanto, saiba que pernas peludas são sempre motivo de reprovação quando se usa seda.

— Não devia zombar do pobrezinho — a Sra. Vance opinou. — Francamente, James, sou muito grata por estar me ajudando.

— Fique com suas meias. O piso é sempre gelado aqui.

— Querida, você não é muito generosa — sussurrou a Sra. Vance, embora houvesse um sorriso em seus lábios.

— E então, sobre o que quer conversar, James?

— Espere até que eu saia daqui — ele respondeu do provador. — Que tipo de fecho é este?

— Se estiver decente, posso entrar para ajudá-lo.

— Entre — ele autorizou furioso.

Lily sorriu para a cliente.

— Sente-se, Sra. Vance. Voltaremos num minuto. — Passou pela cortina, e só não girou sobre os calcanhares para fugir porque ele a segurou pelo pulso. — Não está decente! — acusou-o. James ainda nem vestira a confecção de seda azul. Estava ali parado, usando apenas a cueca e um sorriso satisfeito.


	9. Capítulo 9

— Eu não disse que estava. Disse apenas que devia entrar. E quero saber por que mandou o pacote.

— Você vivia pedindo sua camiseta de volta.

— E nunca consegui recuperá-la. Nós dois sabemos que eu só insistia para provocá-la. Por que decidiu devolvê-la agora?

— Porque achei que devia.

— Por quê?

— Por causa de Bridgit. Eu...

— Bridgit não faz parte da minha vida há meses. O que deve ter visto...

Lily não queria saber.

— James, a Sra. Vance está esperando. — E ajudou-o a colocar o vestido. — Parece perfeito.

— Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa — ele avisou, embora a seguisse para fora do provador.

— Oh, que encantador! — A Sra. Vance sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira. — Mas... Veja, Lily, a barra parece um pouco torta.

— Tem razão. Posso arrumá-la num instante. Sempre achei que um modelo de carne e osso é melhor do que os manequins. — Munida de uma almofada de alfinetes que foi buscar atrás do balcão, ela sorriu. — James, será que pode subir no banco? Preciso acertar uma parte da barra.

Ele atendeu ao pedido.

— O que quis dizer quando mencionou Bridgit?

— O quê? — Por que ele não a deixava em paz?

— Quem é Bridgit? — quis saber a Sra. Vance.

— A mulher que ele ama. — Suspirando, Lily desfez a costura da barra. — Eu o tirei da cidade pensando em ajudá-lo a superar o fim do relacionamento. James passou meses deprimido, buscando consolo no trabalho, e enquanto estávamos lá nós... James e eu... Bem, não tem importância. Ela voltou, e logo James vai superar a culpa por termos... por mim.

— Ele não me parece culpado, querida.

— Mas está. Ele quer Bridgit, mas não quer me magoar. No entanto, logo descobrirá o que é importante de verdade, e então voltaremos a ser amigos. — Não podia chorar. Não ia chorar. Passara dias chorando, e não conseguira melhorar. Era hora de parar.

— E o que é importante de verdade? — A Sra. Vance parecia muito interessada.

— Sim, o quê? — James também estava atento.

Lily respirou fundo e começou a marcar o local para a nova costura. Era hora de revelar toda a verdade.

— Bridgit e James. Eles são importantes. Planejei afastá-lo daqui para ajudá-lo a esquecê-la, mas compreendi que estava sendo egoísta.

— Como? — os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Se confessasse o que havia feito, talvez James não se sentisse tão culpado. Talvez reatasse com Bridgit e fosse viver feliz longe dela.

— Eu o levei para aquela ilha porque o queria. Sempre o quis para mim. É claro que nossa amizade sempre esteve acima de tudo, mas desejei James desde o ginásio, e com uma força que chegava a ser assustadora. Pensei ter superado a atração. Namorei muitos homens depois da adolescência, alguns mais atraentes que James...

— Puxa, é difícil de acreditar! — a Sra. Vance exclamou.

— Acha mesmo? Edward era modelo. Devia tê-lo conhecido.

— Por que terminou com ele?

— Porque, apesar da beleza impressionante, ele não tinha senso de humor. Imagine só! Ele ficou furioso só porque tomei seu carro emprestado e arranhei a porta num acidente sem importância. Edward nem quis ouvir meus argumentos. James sempre me ouviu. Quero dizer, até agora. Ele teria entendido que o galho de árvore havia riscado a porta quando a abrira. E quem poderia ter plantado uma árvore na beirada da calçada? Tive outros namorados, todos interessantes, mas nenhum como James. Ted, o último rapaz com quem estive envolvida, era maravilhoso. Perfeito a ponto de ser enjoativo. Mas ele pediu _fetuccine _e não beijava como James.

— E o que tudo isso tem a ver com Bridgit e minha camiseta?

Lily levantou a cabeça assustada. Havia quase esquecido que ele estava ali, usando o vestido de Emmeline.

Bem, era hora de confessar todos os pecados.

— James, fiquei com sua camiseta todos esses anos, dormi com ela quase todas as noites, porque... Porque... Não importa. Vi você e Bridgit juntos e sei que esteve miserável sem ela. Sente-se culpado por mim, mas não devia. Volte para ela. Sei que está zangado por Bridgit tê-lo deixado, e acha que tem o dever de encontrar-se comigo porque nós... Bem, você sabe... Sendo assim, é melhor nos afastarmos por um tempo.

Amor. James tinha quase certeza de que era esse o ponto. Lily o amava. Agora sabia disso, e o alívio era tão grande que temia cair.

— Lily, Bridgit e eu...

— Por favor, James, vá embora. — E saiu da sala correndo.

— É melhor ir atrás dela. Aquela jovem tola não sabe que a ama. Ela pensa que você ama Bridgit. Lily está confusa, mas logo compreenderá toda a verdade. — James pulou do banco e correu atrás dela, obrigado a reduzir o tamanho dos passos por conta do vestido. Encontrou-a no escritório, olhando pela janela para o estacionamento.

— Vá embora — ela repetiu sem encará-lo.

— Só depois de terminarmos nossa conversa.

— Não temos mais nada para conversar. Bridgit voltou. Nossa amizade é um obstáculo para o relacionamento. E agora que...

— Agora que fizemos amor?

— Sim, agora que fizemos amor, posso ver a situação com clareza assustadora. Decidi levá-lo para aquela ilha porque queria ajudá-lo a superar a dor de um romance desfeito, mas o fato é que nunca perdi a esperança de tê-lo para mim. Usei sua vulnerabilidade para seduzi-lo.

— Lily, não foi bem assim. Nos últimos dias, desde que depilei suas pernas, comecei a perceber alguns... sentimentos novos. Ou velhos, mas até então desconhecidos para mim. — Era ridículo, mas estava prestes a confessar seu amor por Lily usando um vestido de seda azul. — Sempre me considerei esperto, mas precisei de todos esses anos para perceber... — Ele hesitou. O momento era grandioso, e as palavras tão novas que teve de saboreá-las por um instante antes de dizê-las. — Levei todo esse tempo para enxergar o que sempre esteve diante do meu nariz.

— Percebeu que sou um fardo que não quer mais carregar. É isso?

Ele a abraçou.

— Não. Percebi que você é meu grande amor. Quando penso em todo o tempo que perdemos...

Ela balançou a cabeça e soluçou.

— Oh, não! Não faça isso, James. Está com pena de mim, mas seu amor pertence a Bridgit.

— Lily, Bridgit esteve na ilha. Você estava dormindo quando ela telefonou para o nosso quarto. Queria que eu soubesse que havia ficado noiva e...

— Noiva?

— Sim, noiva. Depois do acidente, Bridgit e eu tivemos de passar um bom tempo juntos, e foi então que percebemos que a relação havia terminado. Éramos amigos, mas não havia amor entre nós. Talvez nunca tenha havido. Nós nos acostumamos à idéia de estarmos juntos.

— Quer dizer que não ama Bridgit?

— Não. Devia ter conversado com você sobre o assunto, porque assim teríamos evitado toda a confusão que criamos, mas como admitir, mesmo que para a melhor amiga, que joguei fora os melhores anos de minha vida? Durante os últimos meses, desde que mergulhei no trabalho como se não restasse mais nada a fazer, andei analisando minha vida, tentando descobrir o que faltava nela. Não conseguia entender aquela sensação de vazio, porque tinha você a meu lado, mas o fato era que sentia falta de algo mais.

— James, não diga nada de que possa arrepender-se depois. Está abalado, nervoso...

— E você não ajudou em nada. Se houvesse me beijado no ginásio, em vez de passar um ano treinando com outros rapazes, eu já teria enxergado a verdade.

— Vai dizer que a culpa é minha? Já esqueceu que foi para a universidade e começou a namorar toda a população feminina do país?

— Você era a menina da casa vizinha. Minha irmãzinha. Éramos amigos. Nossa amizade é um tesouro que quero preservar para sempre, mas também quero que tenha a coragem de reconhecer a verdade. Acha que isto retrata piedade? — E beijou-a.

Lily tinha a sensação de estar voltando para casa.

— Uau! — Qualquer comentário mais complexo estava além de sua capacidade naquele momento. Sentira falta dos braços de James, de seu senso de humor, do companheirismo... Sentira falta dele.

— Quero você, Lily. Quero...

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa.

— A Sra. Vance! — ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Tudo bem? — a cliente perguntou preocupada.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e um sorriso radiante.

— Sim, finalmente estamos bem, Sra. Vance — ela respondeu.

— Já estamos saindo — James acrescentou.

— Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Terminaremos nossa conversa assim que a Sra. Vance for embora.

— Só quero ter certeza de que sabe o que vamos terminar aqui. — Tentou abraçá-la, mas ela o empurrou com firmeza.

— Espero não ter manchado o vestido com minhas lágrimas ou restos de maquiagem — disse, verificando a confecção em busca de possíveis danos. Aliviada por não encontrar nenhuma mancha, ajoelhou-se no chão. — Fique quieto. Preciso terminar esta barra.

— Trate de apressar-se, porque vai tirar o resto do dia de folga.

— Não posso, James. Agora sou responsável pela Encore e...

— Lily, sabe o que Eloise diria se estivesse aqui. Ela mesma trancaria a porta.

— Talvez, mas eu não sou Eloise.

Sabia que o trabalho era um aspecto importante da vida de Lily, e não devia pressioná-la. Afinal, também valorizava a carreira que escolhera.

— Alguém já lhe disse que é uma mulher muito teimosa?

— Talvez tenham mencionado... — Ela se levantou para analisar o trabalho pronto. — Acho que terminei.

— Quer dizer que posso tirar o vestido?

— Pode, embora seja uma pena. Você ficou muito sexy nesse vestido, James. Turquesa é sua cor.

— Lily, pense no que isso faria com minha carreira. Posso até ver as manchetes. _Pernas de advogado são mais interessantes que seus argumentos._

Lily ainda estava rindo quando abriu a porta.

— E então, Sra. Vance, o que acha?

— Acho que este vestido testemunhou um pouco de ação, e espero que minha Emmeline também se divirta nele. Se puder concluir a venda, srta. Evans... Imagino que tenham assuntos importantes a discutir.

Lily empurrou James para o provador.

— Obrigada, Sra. Vance, mas James já sabe que não costumo tratar de questões pessoais durante o expediente. Sei que o arrastei para dezenas de aventuras ao longo dos anos, mas nunca o tirei do tribunal no meio de um julgamento.

— Ela tem razão, Sra. Vance — James confirmou de dentro do provador. — Terminaremos nossa conversa à noite, talvez no clube, durante o jantar. Aposto que Lily não tem se alimentado bem.

— Por que diz isso?

— Se tem feito a própria comida...

— Ela cozinha tão mal assim? — Quis saber a Sra. Vance.

— Pior! — James confirmou ao sair do provador.

Ele entregou o vestido a Lily, que sorriu ansiosa.

— Bem, até mais tarde — disse.

Precisava entender tudo que acabara de ouvir, e para isso tinha de se afastar dele.

— Até mais tarde. — James sorriu e saiu sem olhar para trás.

— É um homem e tanto! — A Sra. Vance não escondia sua admiração.

— É verdade. Lamento que tenha testemunhado nosso... — Como poderia chamar o que acontecera ali, diante de uma cliente?

— Não se desculpe, querida. Ver um homem ir tão longe para declarar seu amor foi uma das cenas mais românticas que já tive oportunidade de testemunhar.

— Talvez tenha sido romântico, mas não é assim que costumo administrar meus negócios.

— Se oferecesse uma performance como essa todos os dias, a loja estaria sempre cheia. Ah, se minha Emmeline encontrasse um homem como James! — Ela suspirou. — Tenho tentado ajudá-la, mas ela se recusa a cooperar. Quero vê-la casada, e como seu James já tem dona, creio que terei de prosseguir com o plano original. Quero dizer... James já tem dona, não?

— Talvez — Lily sorriu com o coração leve. — Normalmente tentamos atender a todos os pedidos de nossos clientes, mas James não faz parte do estoque da Encore.


	10. Capítulo 10

Sirius não levantou a cabeça quando perguntou:

— Olá! Tem uma reserva?

— Six, sou eu — Lily anunciou, rindo ao vê-lo erguer os olhos com expressão surpresa. — Vim encontrar James.

— Lily? — Os olhos finalmente subiram do decote para o rosto sorridente.

Com a ajuda de um sutiã especial e do vestido escolhido na loja pela Sra. Vance, ela parecia ter uma silhueta sinuosa.

— Acha que James vai gostar? — perguntou insegura.

Sirius tossiu.

— Eu... creio que ele vai gostar muito mais quando puder levá-la para casa. — Virou-se para entrar no salão, e Lily o seguiu.

— Esta noite é muito importante — ela comentou em voz baixa, quase cúmplice.

Sirius assentiu.

— Por fim decidiram ouvir a voz do coração?

Ela parou.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Sirius virou-se sorrindo.

— Lily, toda a equipe do restaurante e do clube tem considerado a possibilidade de sacudi-los para fazê-los enxergar a realidade. Já estávamos duvidando de que algum dia conseguissem enxergar o que sempre esteve diante de vocês.

— E que evidência é essa?

— Amor. — Ele ficou sério. — James já chegou. Está esperando por você.

Lily olhou para a mesa que costumavam ocupar.

— Não o vejo sentado.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto indicando que esperava ser seguido.

— Ele decidiu experimentar algo diferente esta noite.

James havia telefonado meia hora antes dizendo ter tido um contratempo e sugerindo que fosse encontrá-lo. Sentindo o coração bater mais depressa, Lily seguia Sirius e era forçada a admitir que estava nervosa.

Continuava dizendo a si mesma que aquele homem era apenas James. Haviam jantado juntos centenas de vezes naquele mesmo lugar. Era um velho hábito. Mas era inútil. Saíra com muitos rapazes ao longo dos anos, mas não se lembrava de ter estado tão nervosa.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou a Sirius, notando que ele atravessava o salão principal.

— Já disse que James solicitou algo especial.

— Sim, mas onde?

Sirius passou pela porta de vidro que levava ao pátio e apontou para um patamar rochoso sobre o lago.

— Ali. — E beijou-a no rosto. — Agora vá.

Lily seguiu em frente sozinha, tentando não se deixar fascinar pela cena. A mesa era iluminada por uma dezena de velas cujas chamas dançavam embaladas pelo ar morno da noite. James estava em pé na beira do patamar, olhando para a superfície escura do lago.

— James — ela chamou enquanto se aproximava.

Quando ele se virou, todo o nervosismo desapareceu.

— Lily... — O nome pronunciado por seus lábios era como uma carícia. — estava esperando por você.

Estivera esperando por ele durante toda sua vida.

— Estou aqui — disse. — Estou aqui há muito tempo.

— E eu fui tão cego que não a vi. — Depois de ajudá-la a sentar-se, James acomodou-se na outra cadeira. — Agora a vejo com clareza. — Ele serviu champanhe em duas taças de cristal e entregou uma delas a Lily. Depois ergueu a outra taça. — A nós.

Hesitante, tocou a borda da taça na dele e estudou-o enquanto ele bebia.

— Por que não está bebendo? — James estranhou.

— Porque estou ansiosa, e nós dois sabemos o que pode acontecer quando misturo álcool e nervosismo.

— Um gole não vai fazer mal algum.

Nunca fora capaz de negar um pedido de James. Por isso sorveu um gole da bebida espumante.

— Vejo que teve muito trabalho — apontou em seguida. A palavra ambiente jamais poderia descrever o que James conseguira produzir.

O céu iluminado pela lua emoldurava o cenário do banquete, e a água batendo contra a parede do rochedo servia como melodia. Por mais lindo que fosse, Lily não conseguia apreciar o conjunto, porque todo seu ser estava concentrado no homem. James.

O fato de estar ali, de ter se esforçado para criar aquela atmosfera romântica e envolvente era suficiente para enchê-la de ternura. Experimentava sentimentos aos quais não estava habituada. Sentimentos de amor que tentara negar por muito tempo.

James sorriu.

— Confesso que não tive muito trabalho. Sirius me ajudou.

— Foi muita gentileza dele. — Continuava sentada ali, incapaz de pensar em algo inteligente para dizer.

James removeu a tampa de uma baixela de prata.

— Ostras? — ofereceu.

Lily sentiu o estômago protestar.

— Creio que não, obrigada.

Ele parecia desapontado.

— Experimente uma — insistiu, escolhendo a maior concha no topo da pilha. — Esta parece ótima.

— James, sei que teve muito trabalho para organizar tudo isto, mas nunca comi ostras e não pretendo começar agora. Elas são moles, cinzentas... Sempre como alimentos verdes, amarelos e vermelhos, como mandam os manuais de nutrição, mas jamais consumo substâncias cinzentas. E moles.

— Só precisa abrir a concha e sugar o que há dentro dela — ele explicou, unindo a ação ao discurso.

— Nesse caso, por que perder tempo? Não vai ter tempo para sentir o gosto de nada.

— Por favor, experimente — ele persistiu aborrecido.

— Lamento, James, mas vou me limitar ao champanhe.

— Não está facilitando as coisas, não é?

De repente ela riu, mais por nervosismo do que por qualquer outra coisa.

— E desde quando eu facilito sua vida?

A ruga na testa deu lugar ao riso.

— Tem razão.

— Teremos apenas ostras e champanhe? — Devia comer alguma coisa, ou acabaria embriagada. Queria comer, mas se recusava a engolir aquela coisa... cinzenta.

— Não. Sirius servirá o jantar dentro de alguns minutos.

— Que bom. — Ficaram sentados num silêncio pouco confortável. Lily olhava para a água. As luzes de várias embarcações cintilavam no lago, lembrando as velas sobre a mesa. — Você teve uma idéia linda.

— Não tão linda quanto você.

— Oh. — O que poderia dizer? James jamais fizera elogios como aquele. Sonhara ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas algum dia, mas nunca acreditara na possibilidade de realizar seus sonhos.

— Lily?

A voz profunda arrancou-a da reflexão silenciosa, causando um sobressalto. Havia algo na voz dele que a deixava apreensiva.

— Sim?

— Escute, é melhor irmos direto ao ponto. — Ele falava como um homem a um passo da execução.

De repente Lily compreendeu o sentido daquela noite. James queria tornar a desilusão menos dolorosa. Podia sentir o coração despedaçado no peito, mas tentou ignorar a dor. De alguma forma, sobreviveria ao sofrimento.

— Não se preocupe com isso — disse. — Eu entendo. Você pensou melhor e compreendeu que estava enganado. Sempre soube que acabaria ouvindo a voz da razão e percebendo que jamais daríamos certo. — Não o deixaria perceber que morria aos poucos.

— Droga, Lily! Até quando vai continuar transformando nossas vidas num tormento? Sempre? — James levantou-se e contornou a mesa. Ajoelhado ao lado dela, pegou mais uma ostra da pilha. — Vamos, experimente.

— Já disse que não quero comer ostras.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você vai.

— Vou o quê? — Qual era o problema com ele, afinal? Teria insistido nas férias tarde demais? James parecia confuso, desorientado... Talvez houvesse sofrido um esgotamento nervoso.

— Vai continuar transformando nossas vidas num tormento. E vai me enlouquecer também, só para ter certeza de que não se esforçou em vão. — Ele abriu a ostra e reagiu aborrecido. Depois de jogá-la no chão, escolheu outra concha.

— James? — Estava começando a ficar nervosa de verdade. — Por que fez isso?

Ele falava enquanto ia abrindo outra ostra.

— Quando nos mudamos para a casa ao lado da sua e você começou a envolver-me em suas confusões, eu pensei, _Céus, que amolação._

— Eu sei. Nunca tive a intenção de colocar-me entre...

Com gentileza, ele a calou pousando a mão sobre seus lábios. O aroma de peixe a fez recuar, e Lily decidiu que não queria ser tocada novamente enquanto ele não fosse lavar as mãos.

James jogou a ostra no chão e escolheu outra.

— Mas, ao longo dos anos, você mudou.

Lily deixou escapar uma gargalhada amarga.

— Sim, deixei de chutá-lo enquanto tentava escapar da morte num trampolim para fazê-lo depilar minhas pernas.

James repetiu o gesto de desprezar a ostra e escolher outra.

— E espalhar loção hidratante em suas costas queimadas pelo sol. Quando éramos crianças, você me irritava. Mas, depois de um tempo, superei esse sentimento. Você era apenas alguém que fazia parte da minha vida, de mim.

— Obrigada... acho.

— Fique quieta. Passei o dia todo trabalhando nisso.

Ele ficou em pé e pegou outra ostra.

Que diabo estava fazendo? Por que jogava as conchas no chão?

James manteve o comportamento estranho enquanto falava.

— Como eu dizia, você deixou de me irritar e passou a fazer parte de mim. Como um grão de areia que consegue penetrar na concha da ostra. Depois de algum tempo, ela já não acusa mais a presença do corpo estranho, porque conseguiu transformá-lo em algo lindo e precioso.

— Está dizendo que sou irritante como um grão de areia?

— Não. Estou dizendo que é uma das mulheres mais lindas que jamais conheci. E a pérola que a ostra abriga por toda a vida sem notar, uma jóia que sempre esteve dentro dela.

Lily beijou-o nos lábios. O cheiro até que era suportável.

— Humm. Muito melhor do que os garotos com quem pratiquei — murmurou. — Então sou uma pérola?

James pegou a última ostra da baixela.

— Sabe que arruinou meu pedido? — Abriu a concha e exclamou: — Aha! — E entregou-a a Lily. Havia uma pérola no meio da massa acinzentada. — Quer se casar comigo?

Lily nem tocou no anel. Apenas olhou para ele fascinada.

— Acho que o fiz perder o juízo — sussurrou.

— Depois de tantos anos, já estou acostumado.

— Manipulei você, James. Usei truques baixos para seduzi-lo.

— Pode repetir essa tolice centenas de vezes, se quiser, mas não vai conseguir alterar os fatos. Eu quis estar na cama com você. Duvido que tenha desejado outra coisa com a mesma intensidade.

— Tem certeza?

— Lily... Vai pensar que me tornei um sujeito aborrecido e meloso, mas você é minha pérola. Irritante, mas linda.

— Foi nisso que trabalhou o dia todo? — Era impossível conter o riso. — Quanta honra, James!

— Não sei se merece tanto esforço. Depois de ter me atormentado com aquelas histórias sobre os rapazes com quem treinou... Seus dias de prática acabaram. — Ele pegou o anel dentro da concha. — Diga sim, Lily. — E colocou a jóia em seu dedo.

— Sim. — O pedaço de seu coração que havia sangrado durante anos de repente cicatrizava. — Oh, sim!

James beijou-a. A princípio foi um beijo terno, mas em segundos a ternura transformou-se em fogo e paixão.

— Acho que não precisa praticar mais — ele gemeu.

— Você também é um especialista. Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer? — Precisava estar certa. Sabia que seu coração pertencia a James Potter, mas não o entregaria de verdade enquanto não estivesse segura do amor daquele homem.

— Lembra-se da noite em que depilei suas pernas?

— Vagamente.

— Pois bem, tive a sensação de ter arrancado também a venda que cobria meus olhos. Olhei para você e não vi mais a boa e velha Lily, minha amiga.

— O que viu?

— Uma mulher que me fez arder. Uma mulher que eu amava. Desde então, tenho tentado encontrar um jeito de lhe dizer tudo isso sem arruinar nossa amizade.

— Quer dizer que depilei minhas pernas por isso? Se houvesse usado cera depilatória há dez anos, não teríamos perdido tanto tempo? James! Se soubesse que pernas sedosas eram capazes de operar milagres, já teria depilado as minhas no ginásio.

James sentou-se na grama que cercava a mesa e, rindo, convidou-a a imitá-lo. Lily acomodou-se ao lado dele.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo, trocando beijos apaixonados, até que uma tosse persistente os interrompeu. Lily estava sentada no colo de James e foi a primeira a erguer a cabeça. Sirius estava parado ao lado da mesa, carregando uma bandeja e sorrindo com ar divertido.

— Trouxe a comida? — ela indagou.

— Comida? Chama as criações de Frank de comida? Se ele descobrir, terá de passar um mês jantando em outro lugar. — Havia um brilho debochado nos olhos de Sirius.

— Néctar dos deuses — ela anunciou com um suspiro, tentando levantar-se sem expor mais do que considerava decente. Mais tarde promoveria uma grande exposição para James.

— Vejo que chegaram a um acordo — Sirius comentou enquanto depositava sobre a mesa uma garrafa de vinho.

Lily estendeu a mão e moveu os dedos.

— Ora, ora! — Sirius segurou a mão dela e examinou o anel à luz das velas. — Isto significa o que estou pensando?

— O que acha que significa, meu caro amigo?

— Vejamos... que vocês dois finalmente enxergaram a verdade?

James estava em pé atrás dela, os braços em torno de sua cintura.

— Sei que devia ter preparado tudo com maior antecedência, mas acha que consegue convencer a diretoria do clube a organizar uma recepção para nós em... um mês?

— Um mês? — Lily gritou. — James, ninguém pode organizar um casamento em um mês. E com seu trabalho, os convidados serão muitos e importantes, o que quer dizer que teremos de pensar em algo muito especial.

— Oh, será especial, mas não para os convidados. A propósito, haverá uma pequena mudança em minha carreira.

— Mudança?

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. — James olhou para Sirius_. _— E então, o que acha?

— Deixe-me verificar as reservas antes de responder. Volto num minuto.

— Não precisa correr, Sirius. Pode responder amanhã.

— Não, não. Prefiro cuidar disso agora mesmo.

Lily deteve o amigo.

— Six, creio que James está tentando dizer, à sua maneira polida, que queremos conversar a sós.

— É isso mesmo! Saia daqui. Quero namorar em paz. — Ele riu.

— Ei, espere um minuto. A noiva não tem direito a opinar sobre o casamento?

— Não. A única coisa que pode dizer esta noite é sim.

Ela olhou para Sirius_._

— Lamento, Six, mas quero ser uma esposa obediente e submissa. Sendo assim, sou obrigada a concordar com tudo que meu marido diz.

— Quem a ouve pode até acreditar nisso—James resmungou.

— É verdade. Felizmente, não há mais ninguém aqui para obrigar-me a cumprir o que acabei de dizer.

— Vê o que vou ter de aturar, Sirius?

Rindo, Sirius os deixou sozinhos.

— Finalmente! — James exclamou aliviado.

— Algum motivo especial para desejar tanta privacidade?

— Tenho planos.

— Humm, estou gostando disso...

— Jantar, Lily. Planejo jantar com minha noiva. Precisamos conversar.

— Não gosto disso. — Sempre que James assumia aquele tom sério e firme, algo não ia bem.

Sentaram-se à mesa, e ele descobriu os pratos que Sirius deixara pouco antes. Lily sentiu o aroma tentador do _fetuccine._

— Deixe-me adivinhar... O seu é camarão?

— Se o pobre Ned não houvesse errado o pedido naquela noite, hoje não estaríamos aqui.

— O nome é Ted. E você só precisava ter pedido para estar aqui.

— É o que estou fazendo agora. O que pensa de um homem que deixou de ser um sócio em potencial para a firma?

— James! O que aconteceu?

— Bem, lembra-se de quando perguntou se eu era feliz no trabalho?

— Sim.

— Eu respondi que ninguém gostava tanto assim de trabalhar, mas você me desmentiu e disse que era feliz na sua profissão. Pois bem, eu me demiti da firma. Compreendi que não era feliz lá porque estava sempre tenso, angustiado.

— James, tem certeza do que está fazendo?

— Absoluta.

— E quais são seus planos?

— Vou abrir um pequeno escritório. Só defenderei casos que despertarem meu interesse, que me façam sentir o entusiasmo que eu havia perdido. E adivinhe onde será o escritório?

— Nem imagino.

— Perto da Encore. A nova sócia da loja vai gostar de almoçar com marido todos os dias.

— Oh, ela terá um marido? Que mulher de sorte!

— Diz isso porque não conhece a sorte do homem em questão. E então? Aceita viver com um sujeito cujo rendimento mensal perdeu alguns zeros?

— Desde que esse sujeito seja feliz e me faça feliz, nada mais terá importância.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, James e Lily retornavam ao apartamento.

— Nunca mais se atreva a usar esse vestido fora de casa — ele disse enquanto a abraçava.

— Por quê? Não gostou dele? — Lily fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios em seu pescoço.

— Adorei! Especialmente quando percebi que não usava nada além dele.

— Tinha esperanças para esta noite.

— Certo. Vamos mudar as regras. Está proibida de sair de casa sem suas roupas íntimas. De agora em diante, vai usar várias camadas de roupa como qualquer mulher normal.

— Quem disse que vai se casar com uma mulher normal? Lamento desapontá-lo, James, mas você ama uma maluca.

— Tem razão.

— James!

— Eu amo você. — E empurrou-a para o quarto, onde terminou de despi-la.

— Sabe de uma coisa, James?

— O quê?

— Também amo você.

— Pensei que nunca fosse dizer... E então, não está feliz por ter depilado as pernas?

— Estou. Isto quer dizer que vai me devolver a camiseta de futebol?

— Ela estará no nosso armário, junto com todas as nossas roupas.

— Uau! Lembre-me de comprar mais alguns tubos daquela cera depilatória!

**Fim!**

* * *

><p>Oi geeente! Agradeço do fundo do coração a todos que acompanharam Esperando Por Você e também os comentários maravilhosos que recebi. Lindo, lindo esse Jay não é Lady Aredhel Anarion, acho que ninguém resistiria a ele *-* Verdade Ninha Souma, uma declaração muito romântica e que tal esse pedido de casamento um tanto inusitado? ;D Infelizmente Esperando Por Você chegou ao fim, mas espero que curtam também minhas novas fics: <em>A Esposa do Irmão, Trapaça do Destino e Summer<em>! Um beijão enorme no coração de vocês e até breve.


End file.
